Can't go back! Can't do that!
by Brisana-Brownie
Summary: nun endlich das sequel zu the strongest weapon!
1. home sweet home

Soooo! das ist der erste Teil meiner neuen ff. Die Fortsetzung zu the strongest weapon!

ich muss leider sagen, dass ich nicht so viel Zeit habe, regelmäßig weiter zu schreiben. aber ich werde versuchen einmal im Monat upzudaten. Ich hab verdammt viel um die Ohren in letzter Zeit und habe beschlossen keine ffs mehr zu lesen (sorry an alle) und wenn ich dann mal etwas Zeit habe, an can't go back weiter zu schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr könnt damit leben.

Zur Story: sie wird wohl kürzer als tsw werden. sie wird anders verlaufen, als es sich einige vielleicht erhoffen und ansonsten kann ich nur sagen, lest und schreibt mir ein Review #g#

disclaimer: alle Schauplätze und Personen aus den HP Büchern gehören natürlich nicht mir. Anne gehört zum Teil auch nicht mir, die hab ich mir von Lucy Maud Montgomery ausgeliehen. Aber in den nächsten Kapiteln werden ein paar Firgürchen kommen, die MIR gehören.

viel spaß!

Kapitel 1: home sweet home 

„Wir werden mit dem Auto nach Hause fahren. Anne besitzt so was und kann es sogar fahren.", erklärte Sirius und schob Harrys Kofferwagen aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude.

Vor einem blauen BMW Cabrio blieb er stehen. „Wow, das ist dein Auto?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, mein Exmann musste mich ja auszahlen, weil ich aus dem Haus ausgezogen bin. Und von dem Geld habe ich mir die Fahrstunden bei den Muggeln bezahlt und mir dieses Auto gekauft.", erklärte Anne mit Stolz in der Stimme.

Sie fuhren fast zwei Stunden, dann bog Anne von der Hauptstraße ab und fuhr einen Schotterweg entlang. Am Ende der Straße, weit abgelegen von allen anderen Häusern des Dörfchens, stand eine große Villa.

Als Anne in die Einfahrt einbog, öffnete sich das Tor von selbst, sodass Anne hindurchfahren konnte. Vor dem Eingang hielt sie das Auto an.

„Sirius? Du hast von einem Häuschen geredet. Das ist doch ein Anwesen, eine Villa!", staunte Harry.

„Nun, man tut, was man kann. Jetzt komm rein. Das ist dein neues Zuhause!", sagte Sirius und schloss die Tür auf.

Sofort kam eine Hauselfe angerannt, sie verbeugte sich und sagte: „Master Black, Mistress Shirley. Willkommen! Sunny hat das Essen vorbereitet, wie Master es wünschte."

„Wir haben eine Hauselfe?", fragte Harry, „Hermine wird mich umbringen."

„Sunny, das ist Harry Potter. Du nimmst auch Befehle von ihm an, ja?", sagte Sirius und die Hauselfe verneigte sich vor Harry.

„Es ist Sunny eine große Freude, Master Potter dienen zu dürfen. Sunny wird alles tun, wie Master wünschen. Kann Sunny etwas für Sie tun?"

„Im Moment nicht, wir zeigen Harry erst mal das Haus und sein Zimmer.", sagte Anne.

Erst jetzt blickte Harry sich um und sah, dass er in einer riesigen Einganshalle stand. Auf der linken Seite waren drei Türen, an der Stirnseite eine und auf der rechten Seite waren zwei Treppen. Eine führte in den Keller, die andere ins Obergeschoss.

Anne zog Harry in den Raum hinter der ersten Tür auf der linken Seite. Hier befand sich die Küche.

„Ich weiß, dass deine Freundin sich sehr für die Elfenrechte einsetzt. Sunny hat ein eigenes, großes Zimmer. Hier, schau!", sagte sie und öffnete eine Tür, „Die zweite Tür draußen in der Eingangshalle führt auch hier hin."

Durch diese Tür gingen sie dann auch wieder zurück in die Halle. „Jetzt zeige ich dir meinen Studierraum. Komm!", sagte Sirius und öffnete die letzte Tür auf der linken Seite. Der Raum sah ähnlich aus wie der, in dem sie immer Duelle trainiert hatten. Die Regale waren vollgestopft mit Büchern und am Fenster stand ein riesiger Schreibtisch.

„Hermine wird begeistert sein, wenn sie all die Bücher sieht!", meinte Harry und Sirius lachte.

Danach zeigten Anne und Sirius ihm das Wohnzimmer, dass sich an der Stirnseite der Eingangshalle befand. Es war modern und elegant eingerichtet. Anne hatte wirklich guten Geschmack.

Eine Sitzecke vor dem Kamin in der einen Ecke und ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen in der anderen Ecke.

An der Wand hingen magische Fotos. Da war Sirius auf seinem fliegenden Motorrad, Anne unter einem blühenden Kirschbaum, Harrys Eltern bei der Hochzeit, Remus Lupin, Harry als Baby, Harry in der Schule und Harry mit Hermine beim Kuscheln vor dem Kamin.

„Woher habt ihr das?", fragte Harry erschrocken. Sirius grinste und meinte: „Colin Creevey!"Harry schnaubte verächtlich und schaute sich weiter im Wohnzimmer um.

Es gab noch eine große Terrasse und dahinter lag ein riesiger Garten, abgeschirmt von hohen Tannen.

„Perfekt für Quidditch, stimmt's?", meinte Sirius und Harry nickte bloß überglücklich. Er war nicht imstande etwas zu sagen. Sein größter Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen. Er hatte eine Familie, die ihn liebte und er würde dort wohnen.

„Komm weiter. Nebenan ist ein kleines Badezimmer. Da reicht es, wenn du kurz reinschaust. Wir gehen jetzt hoch.", sagte Anne und holte Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das ist Annes und mein Zimmer. Wir haben ein eigenes Bad mit Zugang von unserem Zimmer. Das heißt, du hast das Bad in dieser Etage praktisch für dich.", erklärte Sirius.

Harry achtete nicht wirklich auf Sirius' Schlafzimmer er war neugierig auf sein Zimmer. Wenn das ganze Haus schon so fantastisch war, musste sein Zimmer doch ein Traum sein.

„So und das da drüben ist dein Zimmer!", sagte Anne und öffnete eine Tür. Harry betrat das Zimmer und kam aus dem Staunen und Freuen gar nicht mehr raus.

Die gesamte Wand gegenüber der Tür war aus Glas. Er hatte eine perfekte Aussicht auf ihren Garten. Jetzt sah er, dass es hinter dem Haus auch einen Pool gab.

„Ihr müsst verrückt sein!", sagte Harry und schaute sich weiter staunend in seinem neuen Zimmer um. Auch er hatte ein großes Bücherregal, das allerdings noch leer war. Vor dem Fenster stand auch eine Couch, von der aus man einen wundervollen Ausblick hatte.

Außerdem entdeckte Harry noch einen großen Kamin, auf dessen Sims eine kleine blaue Schüssel stand.

„Wahrscheinlich mit Flohpulver.", dachte Harry.

Die Wände waren mit Bildern von seinen Eltern und seinen Freunden geschmückt, die ihm alle fröhlich zuwinkten.

Neben der Tür hing ein Wandteppich mit zwei Wappen. Ein goldenes P auf blauem Grund, über dem zwei Zauberstäbe gekreuzt waren und ein schwarzes Wappen mit einem kunstvoll verziertem B und silbernen Sternen.

„Das Wappen der Potters und der Blacks.", erklärte Sirius.

„Das Zimmer ist einfach umwerfend. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll. Aber wo soll ich schlafen? Ich sehe kein Bett!", sagte Harry und schaute sich noch einmal um.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, es wäre lustig, wenn ich etwas Zauberei einbaue.", grinste Anne.

Harry schaute sie fragend an und sie sagte: „Fasse mit jeweils einer Hand auf ein Wappen."

Harry wusste nicht genau, was das sollte, aber er tat wie geheißen. Sobald beide Hände den Stoff berührten, verschwand die Wand.

Dort wo eben noch eine solide Wand war, sah Harry jetzt eine Treppe, die zu einer Empore führte. Unter der Treppe stand ein Kleiderschrank.

Harry ging die Treppe hinauf. Dort befand sich ein großes Bett und ein Nachttisch.

Harry wollte schon wieder nach unten gehen, da sagte Anne: „Schau nach oben!"

Harry blickte an die Decke, aber er sah nichts Besonderes. Dann öffnete Anne eine Schublade seines Nachttischs und drückte einen Knopf, der sich in ihr befand. Plötzlich verschwand die Holzdecke und stattdessen sah man den schönsten Nachthimmel, den man sich vorstellen kann.

„Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, dass du Astronomie abwählst, aber ich dachte ein Sternenhimmel wird dir trotzdem gefallen.", erklärte Sirius.

Harry wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war überwältigt! Das große Haus, sein wundervolles Zimmer, das versteckte Schlafzimmer, der Pool im Garten, die Tatsache, dass er endlich eine Familie hatte, das alles macht ihn sprachlos und überglücklich.

Harry wurde schlagartig aus seiner Erstarrung geholt, als Sunny plötzlich mit einem ‚Plopp' vor ihm auftauchte.

„Sunny stört nur ungern, aber das Essen ist angerichtet. Wenn Master noch keine Zeit haben, dann kann Sunny es auch noch warm halten.", sagte die kleine Hauselfe mit piepsiger Stimme. Sie trug ein blaues Geschirrhandtuch als Toga wie die Hauselfen in Hogwarts. Außerdem hatte sie kleine Kettchen am Arm, die, wie Harry beim näheren Hinsehen feststellte, aus kleinen Scherben bestanden.

„Wir kommen, danke Sunny!", sagte Anne und zu Harry gewandt: „Dann zeigen wir dir den Rest vom Haus nach dem Essen."

„Rest? Das ist doch jetzt schon riesig!", rief Harry verblüfft aus.

„Wir haben noch einen Keller!", lachte Sirius und dann gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und setzten sich an den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer.

Sobald alle drei saßen, erschien vor ihnen ein Salat.

„Anne achtet auf gesunde Ernährung und deshalb hat sie Sunny angewiesen immer Salat zu machen. Das Grünzeug schmeckt komischerweise sogar.", erklärte Sirius.

Sirius hatte recht. Harry hatte Salat noch nie wirklich gemocht, Tante Petunia machte immer viel zu viel Öl dazu und der Salat war meist schon alt und braun und in Hogwarts hatte er nie Salat gegessen. Aber jetzt schmeckte es ihm.

Danach gab es gebratene Ente mit Gemüse und Reis. Es schmeckte vorzüglich und Harry begann die Vorzüge einer Hauselfe zu erkennen, als Sunny nach der Ente noch eine Eistorte erscheinen ließ.

„Ich bin satt, es war ausgezeichnet.", sagte Harry und hatte das Gefühl, seinen Gürtel einige Löcher weiter stellen zu müssen.

„Nun es ist spät, du bist bestimmt müde. Ich denke wir zeigen dir das Haus morgen weiter. Eins wollen wir dir aber noch sagen.", bestimmte Sirius. Dann griff er liebevoll nach Annes Hand. Sie errötete leicht und verkündete dann: „Du wirst ein Schwesterchen bekommen. Ich bin im dritten Monat schwanger."

Harry war geschockt. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Einerseits fand er den Gedanken wunderbar, sie würden eine richtige Familie werden. Aber andererseits flammte Eifersucht in ihm auf. Sie würden ein Baby bekommen. Dann würde es nur noch gehen: Baby hier, Baby da. Harry wäre dann nur noch Nummer zwei.

„Hör auf, wie kannst du so schlecht von Sirius denken. Er ist dein Pate, er liebt dich und hat dich zu sich genommen.", schalt Harry sich selbst. Laut sagte er: „Oh, schön."

Er wünschte den beiden eine gute Nacht und ging in sein Zimmer. Er war zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt ins Bett zu gehen. Zu viel Neues und Schönes hatte er heute erfahren.

Dann sah er, dass seine Sachen mittlerweile in seinem Zimmer standen. Er fing an auszupacken. Seine Bücher stellte er in das Bücherregal. Obwohl er alle Bücher von Klasse eins bis fünf und seine anderen Bücher in das Regal gestellt hatte, waren noch nicht einmal die ersten drei Reihen voll.

Dann wollte er seine Kleidung in den Schrank hängen, als ihm auffiel, dass die Wand wieder da war. „Komisch, Anne hatte mir doch gar nicht gezeigt, wie ich den Geheimraum wieder geheim mache. Vielleicht verschließt er sich ja automatisch wieder, wenn ich den Raum verlasse.", überlegte Harry, während er den Raum wieder öffnete.

Er trug seinen Koffer zum Schrank und war gerade dabei seine Schuluniform auf einen Bügel zu hängen, da erschien Sunny.

„Master muss das nicht tun. Sunny macht das. Das ist keine Arbeit für Master. Oh und Master hat schwere Bücher schon eingeräumt. Warum hat Master nicht nach Sunny gerufen? Sunny hätte getan!", piepste die kleine Hauselfe.

„Also erstens Sunny, möchte ich, dass du mich Harry nennst.", sagte Harry und als er sah, dass Sunnys Augen sich mit Erstaunen füllten, fügte er hinzu: „In Hogwarts gibt es einen Hauselfen. Dobby heißt er. Und wir sind fast so was wie Freunde. Wollen wir nicht auch Freunde werden Sunny?"

Sunny verneigte sich tief vor Harry und sagte dann unterwürfig: „Oh, Master Harry ist so großzügig, aber Sunny kann das nicht annehmen. Sunny ist eine Hauselfe, Sunny muss Master dienen, nicht Masters Freund sein."

„Sunny, und wenn der einzige Dienst, den du mir tun könntest Freundschaft wäre?", versuchte es Harry erneut.

„Sunny nicht ganz verstehen!"

„Ich würde mir sehr wünschen, wenn du meine Freundin werden würdest, Sunny. Freunde kann man nie genug bekommen.", erklärte Harry.

„Master will wirklich Freundschaft schließen mit minderwertiger Hauselfe?", wunderte sich Sunny.

„Sunny, Hauselfen sind nicht minderwertig. Erwähne so etwas nie, wenn Hermine da ist."

„Hermine, ist das Masters Freundin?", wollte Sunny wissen und sofort fing sie an mit dem Kopf gegen Harrys Kleiderschrank zu schlagen.

Harry hielt sie zurück und sah sie fragend an. „Sunny muss sich bestrafen, Sunny war neugierig und wollte Masters Privatleben wissen."

Harry sah sie strafend an und sagte dann: „Nun gut, Sunny, wenn du schon nicht mit mir befreundet sein willst, könntest du dann wenigstens aufhören meine Möbel zu demolieren. Bestrafe dich bitte nicht mehr selbst! Das ist ein Befehl."

„Oh, Master ist so gütig zu kleiner Sunny. Sunny wird Master jetzt helfen seine Sachen einzuräumen.", piepste Sunny und verneigte sich erneut tief vor Harry.

Dieser sah sie schmunzelnd an und begann seine Boxershorts in ein Schrankfach zu räumen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten die beiden Harrys Kleiderschrank eingeräumt.

„Kann Sunny noch etwas für Master Harry tun? Will Master etwas essen oder trinken?", fragte Sunny während sie eine letzte Falte aus Harrys Hemd strich, das sie gerade in den Schrank gelegt hatte.

„Nein danke, ich bin noch satt vom Abendessen. Du hast einfach spitze gekocht, Sunny. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir etwas Gesellschaft leistest und mich über die Geheimnisse dieses Hauses aufklärst. Ich habe so den Verdacht, dass Anne und Siri mir nicht alles erzählt haben."

„Oh Master. Im Keller ist ein schrecklich großes Wesen. Sunny war immer nur im Haus. Sunny hat immer nur Haustiere kennen gelernt. Sunny weiß nicht, was da im Keller ist. Es ist schrecklich furchterregend. Hat einen Kopf wie ein Vogel und auch Flügel. Aber auch einen Pferdekörper. Muss ein mächtiges magisches Wesen sein. Sunny hat die Magie gespürt.", erklärte Sunny etwas verängstigt.

„Seidenschnabel!", rief Harry erfreut aus, „Habe mich schon gewundert, wo der ist. Du brauchst dich vor ihm nicht zu fürchten. Das ist ein Hippogreif. Er ist sehr lieb. Man muss ihm nur mit Respekt begegnen, dann geschieht nichts."

„Sunny hat schon gedacht, dass Monster nicht böse sein kann. Master und Mistress sind so gütig und lieb, sie würden kein Monster halten. Aber Sunny kannte es nicht und wollte nicht fragen, so etwas tun Hauselfen nicht. Ich hätte mich bestrafen müssen."

„Und trotzdem hast du es mir erzählt. Das ist doch schon so etwas wie Freundschaft, Sunny.", überlegte Harry laut.

Die Hauselfe sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann machte sich einen kleinen Knicks und murmelte: „Sunny muss jetzt gehen. Sunny muss noch Küche aufräumen."

„Einen Moment noch. Ich will dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten. Nur noch eine kleine Frage. Weißt du, was es mit dieser verzauberten Wand auf sich hat? Wann ist sie auf und wann ist sie zu?", hielt Harry sie zurück.

„Oh, verzauberte Wand ist immer zu, wenn Master nicht im Raum oder Master nicht gestört werden will. Auch nur Master kann sie öffnen. Sunny kann rein, sonst kann Sunny ja nicht saubermachen. Aber nur, wenn Master nicht drin ist.", damit verneigte sie sich noch einmal kurz und verschwand mit einem ‚Plopp'.

Harry beschloss ins Bett zu gehen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und er hatte viele neue Eindrücke, die er verarbeiten musste. Da flog Hedwig plötzlich durch das geöffnete Fenster.

„Ich sollte Hermine vielleicht noch schreiben, bevor ich ins Bett gehe.", überlegte Harry, nahm sich Feder und Pergament und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Es wurde ein langer Brief. Er schrieb ihr alles von ihrem neuen Haus, von seinem Zimmer, von Sunny und von dem Anwesen. Außerdem schrieb er ihr, dass er sie jetzt schon vermissen würde und es gar nicht erwarten könne, bis Siris Hochzeit, bis sie sich endlich wiedersehen würden.

Dann ging er schließlich die Treppen in seinen Schlafbereich hoch. Dort legte er sich in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stieg ihm schon der Duft von gebratenen Schinken und Spiegelei in die Nase. Er blieb noch einen Augenblick liegen, dann begab er sich ins Bad.

Er duschte schnell, zog sich an und ging dann ins Esszimmer. Anne und Sirius warteten schon auf ihn und begrüßten ihn mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen!".

„Morgen ihr beiden! Warum habt ihr mir nichts von Schnäbelchen erzählt? Ich habe mich schon gewundert, was mit ihm ist. Sunny hat mir erzählt, dass er im Keller ist.", sagte Harry, während er sich Schinken und Ei auf den Teller lud.

„Irgendwie haben wir das wohl vergessen. Aber heute, wenn wir dir den Keller zeigen, hätten wir wohl wieder dran gedacht. Eigentlich wollten wir ihm ja draußen ein Gehege bauen. Aber falls sich doch einmal ein Muggel hier her verirrt, dann wäre es schwer zu erklären, dass ein Hippogreif durch unseren Garten läuft. Aber keine Angst, der Keller ist verzaubert. Aber du wirst es ja gleich sehen. Iss nur ruhig erst auf. Wir haben Zeit!", antwortete Anne und belegte sich einen Toast.

Nach dem Essen führten Sirius und Anne ihn in den Keller. Der Flur war nur schwach durch Fackeln beleuchtet, ähnlich wie die Kerker in Hogwarts.

Anne öffnete eine Tür und ließ Harry eintreten. Er fand sich in einem Zaubertranklabor wieder, das genau wie die Wand in Hogwarts verzaubert war, sodass sie eine grüne Wiese zeigte und eine sommerliche Stimmung verbreitete.

„Nicht schlecht. Snape wäre begeistert. Kommt er wirklich wieder? Dein Unterricht war um Längen besser, Anne!", sagte Harry.

„Danke für das Kompliment. Aber es ist relativ sicher, dass Severus wieder unterrichten wird. Außerdem wäre ich spätestens nach Weihnachten nicht mehr einsatzfähig. Ich will ja nicht in hochschwangerem Zustand unterrichten.", erklärte sie und Sirius fügte hinzu: „Und wenn irgendeiner von diesen unfähigen Slytherins ihren Kessel in die Luft jagt, dann bekommt der Giftmischer die Fetzen ab und nicht Anne und unser Baby."

„Klingt einleuchtend, obwohl ich nicht wirklich erfreut bin, Snape wieder zu haben.", meinte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Vielleicht hat sich euer Verhältnis ja gebessert nachdem, was passiert ist.", meinte Anne schulterzuckend.

„So, wolltet ihr mir nicht den Rest zeigen?", fragte Harry schnell. Er wollte nicht schon wieder an die Nacht in Krolocks Villa erinnert werden. Die Szenen suchten ihn regelmäßig in seinen Träumen auf, da wollte er sich nicht auch noch am Tag damit auseinandersetzen. Er und Hermine hatten sich geeinigt, nicht mehr darüber zu sprechen. Auch sie verfolgten die Ereignisse bis in ihre Träume und beide wollten wenigstens so gut es ging den Tag genießen.

„Ja klar, komm mit!", sagte Sirius genauso schnell. Er hatte gemerkt, wie sich Harrys Miene verfinstert hatte.

Die nächsten fünf Zimmer waren Gästezimmer und ein Gästebad. Dann öffnete Sirius die letzte Tür.

In dem magisch vergrößerten Raum entdeckte Harry Seidenschnabel. Er stand auf einer Lichtung, die in sonniges Licht getaucht war. Quer durch den Raum floss ein kleiner Bach, aus dem der Hippogreif trinken konnte.

Harry näherte sich langsam dem magischen Wesen, stets darauf bedacht, ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen. Dann verneigte er sich kurz und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Hippogreifs.

Der senkte sofort seinen Kopf und knickte mit den Vorderbeinen ein. Harry streichelte ihm sanft über das weiche Fell und die glatten Federn. Der Hippogreif schien das zu genießen, denn er rieb seinen großen Kopf sanft an Harrys Schulter, dann schlug er kurz mit den Flügeln und knickte auch mit den Hinterbeinen ein. Harry erkannte das als Aufforderung zum Fliegen und stieg auf Seidenschnabels Rücken.

Er klammerte sich an Seidenschnabels Hals und schon hob er ab. Seidenschnabel flog einige Runden und landete dann wieder sanft neben Anne und Sirius.

„Oho, du wirst jetzt doch wohl nicht deinem Feuerblitz untreu?", neckte ihn Sirius.

Harry tätschelte Seidenschnabel noch einmal kurz den Hals und verließ dann mit Anne und Sirius den Keller.

„Master, da ist jemand im Kamin, Master! Mann wollte Sunny nicht sagen, um was es geht, Master, aber Mann wartet, Master!", sagte Sunny etwas außer Atem.

Sirius ging in die Küche und bückte sich vor dem Kamin.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte der Kopf, der im Kamin erschienen war. Sirius nickte und einen Augenblick später stand ein großer Mann mit kurzen weißen Locken und einem weißen Bart, der zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten war, in der Küche.

„Hallo Jack!", begrüßte Sirius den Mann, „Was führt dich zu mir?"Der Mann ging gar nicht auf ihn ein, sondern musterte nur Harry, der etwas abseits am Türrahmen stand.

„Harry? Nehme ich an? Albus hat mir erzählt, was du dort unten in Osteuropa mit du-weißt –schon-wem gemacht hast. Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich wollte dir noch meinen Dank aussprechen, aber das ist eigentlich nicht der Grund meines Besuchs.", plapperte der Fremde munter drauf los.

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an und überlegte, wer denn dieser Mann sei. Er schien Gedanken lesen zu können, denn kurz darauf stellte er sich vor.

„Ich bin Jacob Stanford. Seit Anfang des Jahres Zaubereiminister."

„Oh, guten Tag. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.", stammelte Harry. Er wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Der Grund meines Besuches ist folgender", erklärte Jacob Stanford, „Albus hat mir mitgeteilt, dass du im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichten willst."

„Was?! Du wirst nicht mehr mit zurückkommen?", unterbrach Harry den Minister, „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie unterbrochen habe, Minister."

„Wir bekommen ein Baby und Anne sollte dann nicht alleine sein. Das Unterrichten hat mir zwar an für sich Spaß gemacht, aber auf die Dauer ist es doch etwas eintönig, immer den Slytherins Punkte abzuziehen.", rechtfertigte Sirius seine Entscheidung.

„Nun wie gesagt, ich habe ein Angebot. Fudge hat einige Sparten des Ministeriums sehr vernachlässigt. Unter anderem die magische Strafverfolgung. Der Leiter dieser Abteilung ist kürzlich verstorben und hat sich vorher auch nicht sehr gut um sein Departement gekümmert. In Kürze werden aber die Todesser-Prozesse beginnen. Vorher sollte die Abteilung saniert werden und ich brauche einen kompetenten neuen Leiter dieser Abteilung. Möchtest du Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung werden?"

Sirius und die anderen schauten den Minister sprachlos an. Man musste normalerweise mindestens zehn Jahre Diensterfahrung haben, um zum Abteilungsleiter aufzusteigen. Genau das sagte Sirius jetzt auch und der Minister antwortete:

„Wärest du nicht unschuldig nach Askaban gekommen, hättest du die zehn Jahre vielleicht. Du willst doch bestimmt nicht noch weitere zehn Jahre verlieren? Also möchtest du den Posten? Du hättest geregelte Arbeitszeiten und als Abteilungsleiter verdient man nicht schlecht."

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Anne, wenn du einverstanden bist, dann werde ich dieses Angebot annehmen.", stammelte Sirius sichtlich verwirrt.

Anne nickte bloß, und der Minister wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich erwarte dich in drei Tagen in deinem neuen Büro in London. Ich werde eine gesicherte Floh-Verbindung von deinem Haus zu deinem Büro anfordern.", sagte er noch und verschwand dann in grünen Flammen.

„Siri, das ist, das ist wow!", meinte Harry und klopfte seinem Paten anerkennend auf die Schulter.

So das wars erst mal. Ich hab zwar im Moment Ferien, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazukomme noch einen Teil zu schreiben. Ich muss 6 Wochen Unterricht nachholen, weil ich ein Fach getauscht habe. Jetzt schreib ich in zwei Wochen eine Kursarbeit und hatte dieses Fach noch nie. Also heißt es für die kleine Brisana LERNEN!

liebe Grüße eure Brisana-Brownie


	2. vorbereitungen

Soooo! Endlich bin ich mal wieder dazugekommen, was zu schreibseln ;-)

Ich hatte euch ja vorgewarnt, es könnte länger dauern, aber dass es SO lange dauert, damit hab ich jetzt auch nicht gerechnet. Kam eben einiges dazwischen. Und teilweise fühlte ich mich nicht in der Lage weiterzuschreiben, was man wahrscheinlich auch an diesem chap merkt. Irgendwie alles etwas abgehackt. aber naja ich wollt euch nicht noch länger warten lassen.

cho: warst die erste, die mir ein review geschickt hat und warst mir bei tsw schon eine treue reviewerin. danke!

Madjay: danke. hoffe, ich konnte deine Vorfreude wenigstens teilweise erfüllen.

decado: das als ansporn nimmt in zukunft schneller zu schreiben

Carika: naja so schnell wars ja jetzt nicht. aber danke schön fürs review

exes: ja dem armen solls auch mal gut gehen, nüsch? Der wird noch früh genug mit schwererem zu kämpfen haben. also soll er mal gescheite Sommerferien erleben find

De3cado: hört sich irgendwie nach Ikeawerbung an lol aber du siehst ich hab mich auf meinen dicken Hintern gesetzt und mal weiter geschrieben, obwohl ich echt anderes im Kopf habe und es mir relativ schwer fiel mich auf die ff zu konzentrieren.

So dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 2: Vorbereitungen 

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Harry zu seinem Patenonkel in dessen Studierzimmer.

„Hey Sirius, was machst du?", fragte Harry und setzte sich auf einen Sessel neben Sirius' Schreibtisch.

„Ich lese das magische Strafgesetzbuch. Mich haben sie ohne Prozess nach Askaban gesteckt, dass ist nach diesem Buch hier nicht richtig. Hier: §3 Absatz 4b. Aber was soll's, es ist vorbei.", meinte Sirius.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht stören, Sirius. Ich weiß, dass du wegen der Vorbereitung für die Hochzeit viel um die Ohren hast und jetzt auch wegen deinem neuen Job, aber ich hätte eine Frage. Du bist der einzige, der mir da glaube ich helfen kann.", begann Harry zögerlich.

„Du willst Animagus werden, habe ich recht?", unterbrach ihn Sirius und grinste.

„Ja. Aber ich meine, woher weißt du das?", stieß Harry verwundert aus.

„Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt schon das ganze letzte Schuljahr darauf gewartet, dass du mich das fragst. Ich wollte dir sowieso noch einen Vorschlag machen. Hermine bleibt ja nach der Hochzeit da. Du kannst Ron auch gerne einladen. Dann werde ich euch, wenn ihr wollt nach der Hochzeit Animagus-Training machen lassen. Einverstanden?"

Harry fiel seinem Paten um den Hals und sagte glücklich: „Danke. Ich bin so froh, dass ich bei euch sein darf. Ich schäme mich richtig, dass ich das erste Mal so ausgeflippt bin, als du mir von Anne erzählt hast. Ihr seid mir eine richtige Familie und mehr noch. Ihr seid mir Freunde. Und ich freue mich ungemein auf meine Schwester."

„Harry wir sind auch froh, dass wir dich bei uns haben. Als James mir vor 16 Jahren gesagt hat, dass er und Lily wollen, dass ich der Pate ihres Kindes werden sollte, habe ich gedacht, dass ist zwar eine nette Sache, aber wozu braucht Harry einen weiteren Vormund, er hat doch Lily und James. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine besten Freunde kurz darauf aus meinem Leben gerissen werden würden und ich nach Askaban müsste. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin froh, dass ich dein Pate bin. Ich möchte nicht dein Dad sein. Ich will James nicht ersetzen aber wir sind trotzdem eine glückliche Familie, oder nicht?" Sirius war den Tränen nahe.

Zum Glück kam Anne in dem Moment in das Zimmer, sodass die Situation nicht noch emotionaler wurde.

„Harry, ich muss ein paar Besorgungen machen. Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du mitkommen und ich setzt dich bei Hermine ab.", schlug Anne vor.

„Oh, gerne. Ich zieh mich grad noch schnell um.", antwortete Harry und flitzte hoch in sein Zimmer, wo er sich frische Jeans und ein T-Shirt anzog. Beides war ihm etwa fünf Nummern zu groß und ziemlich verwaschen. Als er die Treppe wieder herunter kam, sah Anne ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ich glaube wir verschieben unser Vorhaben auf morgen. Heute machen wir beide mal eine große Shoppingtour. Du brauchst dringend neue Sachen.", bestimmte Anne und schob Harry aus dem Haus, bevor der auch nur etwas erwidern konnte.

Anne und er fuhren in ihrem BMW Cabrio in die nächste größere Stadt, die nur eine halbe Stunde entfernt war. Allerdings hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass das Auto etwas schneller als herkömmliche Autos war. Anne winkte ab und meinte bloß: „Hat eben einen guten Motor, mein Baby!"

Dann zog sie Harry in ein großes Muggelkaufhaus. Während Harry sich erst mal umschaute, huschte Anne schon durch die Gänge und kam mit zehn Hosen über dem Arm wieder zurück.

„Hier probier die mal an!", sagte sie und drückte Harry einen Stoß Hosen in die Hand.

Harry probierte eine nach der anderen an. Es war ein überraschend angenehmes Gefühl mal Hosen zu tragen, die ihm wirklich passten. In Hogwarts hatte er zwar schon versucht seine Hosen zu schrumpfen, aber das Ergebnis war nicht sehr überzeugend.

Anne bewies nicht nur bei der Hauseinrichtung, sondern auch bei Kleidung guten Geschmack. Harry fand jede der zehn Hosen sehr schön und jede passte auch.

„Ich weiß nicht, welche ich möchte. Sie sind alle super.", sagte Harry, nachdem er auch die letzte Hose angezogen hatte.

„Dann nehmen wir sie alle!", entschied Anne und ging mit dem Stapel Hosen zur Kasse.

Harry wollte sie zurückhalten: „Aber nein, das ist doch viel zu teuer. Ihr habt schon so viel für mich getan!"

„Wir sind jetzt deine Familie, Harry. Ich kannte Lily, wir waren befreundet. Sie hätte nie gewollt, dass du in diesen abgetragenen Sachen rumläufst. Jetzt kaufen wir dir noch ein paar hübsche Oberteile und dann noch einen Anzug für die Hochzeit und dann können wir noch ein Eis essen gehen, wenn du möchtest.", bestimmte Anne und zahlte alle zehn Hosen.

Als sie dann nach zwei Stunden Einkaufsmarathon im Eiscafé saßen, hatten sie zu den zehn Hosen noch fünfzehn T-Shirts, drei Hemden und eine feine Hose für die Hochzeit gekauft.

Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Anne soviel für ihn ausgegeben hatte, aber Anne winkte bloß ab und sagte: „Mein Exmann hat in der Lotterie gewonnen und konnte mich nun endlich auszahlen. Die Hälfte meines alten Hauses entspricht in etwa dem Wert unseres ganzen neuen Hauses. Ich kann es mir also leisten, dir mal gescheite Klamotten zu kaufen. Freu dich einfach, dass du nicht mehr in den abgetragenen XXL-Kleidern von deinem Cousin rumlaufen musst, wie heißt er doch gleich, Dummly?"

Harry lachte, aber er konnte sich immer noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass jemand so viel Geld für ihn ausgab. So langsam begann er zu begreifen, wie Ron sich fühlte, wenn Harry ihm mal wieder ein teures Geschenk gemacht hatte.

Vollbeladen kamen sie zu Hause an. Jetzt bemerkte Harry erst, dass auf dem Tor vor ihrer Hofeinfahrt auch das Wappen der Potters und der Blacks war. Außerdem stand auf einem silbernen Schild ‚Blackpot'.

„Blackpot? Unser Haus heißt Blackpot?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, war Siris Idee. Ich finde den Namen irgendwie auch witzig, also haben wir unser Traumhaus so genannt.", erklärte Anne.

Anne präsentierte Sirius stolz ihre Errungenschaften. „Es war doch eine gute Idee bei diesem Prämiendings mitzumachen. Ich habe zehn Prozent Nachlass auf die Hosen bekommen.", erklärte sie.

Als Harry kurz darauf in sein Zimmer ging, traf er Sunny.

„Sunny hat Masters neue Sachen schon eingeräumt. Wollen Master Harry etwas zu essen oder trinken? Und Masters Eule kam vorhin mit Brief für Master. Sunny hat Eule Futter gegeben und Brief auf Masters Schreibtisch gelegt."

„Danke Sunny. Wenn du mir etwas zu trinken bringen könntest. Das wäre wirklich lieb.", sagte Harry und nahm den Brief, öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo Harry,_

_wie geht es dir mein Lieber?_

„Sunny hat Master Eistee gemacht, spezielles Elfenrezept. Ist sehr erfrischend. Sehr gut bei dieser Hitze. Braucht Master noch etwas?", wurde er von der Hauselfe unterbrochen.

„Nein, danke. Das reicht erst mal. Vielen dank.", antwortete Harry und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Elfeneistee. Er schmeckte wunderbar erfrischend nach Zitrone. Und Harry spürte, wie ein kühler Schauer durch seinen Körper lief. Dann widmete er sich wieder Hermines Brief.

Ich vermisse dich schon schrecklich und kann den 20. Juli gar nicht abwarten. Noch fast drei Wochen!

_Schön, dass du endlich eine Familie hast. Ich freue mich so für dich. Es hat mir jeden Sommer im Herz wehgetan, wenn du wieder zu den Dursleys musstest. Auch wenn es sich um die Schwester deiner Mutter handelt. _

_Ihr habt also auch eine Hauselfe?_

_Ich bin darüber natürlich nicht erfreut, aber ich habe mich entschieden, etwas toleranter zu sein. Ihr behandelt sie bestimmt gut. Oder nicht?_

_Bald müssten auch die Ergebnisse der ZAGs kommen. Oh, Harry, ich bin so aufgeregt. Was wenn ich nicht genügend ZAGs erreicht habe? Ich möchte doch an der Oxwitch-Universität studieren. Ich habe schon alles darüber gelesen. Man braucht mindestens acht Zaubergrade und muss die UTZ-Prüfung mit 1,5 abgeschlossen haben, um dort aufgenommen zu werden. _

_Lass bald wieder von dir hören. Ich liebe dich._

_Hermine_

„Sie ist die intelligenteste Hexe, die ich kenne und praktisch hat sie es ja auch drauf. Und sie macht sich Gedanken, ob sie es nach Oxwitch schafft.", schmunzelte Harry.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er mit Anne am Pool. Nach dem Abendessen half er ihr die Einladungskarten zu schreiben.

Das heißt, Anne schrieb sie und er steckte sie nur in einen Umschlag. Als er allerdings den Umschlag, adressiert an ‚Mrs Jessica Malfoy und Familie' zuklebte, stockte er.

„Anne, das ist doch deine Tante aus Amerika? Die, die mit Malfoys Onkel verheiratet ist?"

„Ja, genau. Sie wollen wieder nach England ziehen. Sie haben sich auch schon ein Grundstück hier angeschaut. Sie kommen nächste Woche hier her. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo sie bauen, das soll eine Überraschung werden, hat sie gesagt. Das einzige, was ich weiß, ist dass sie ‚Rapid – Wizards - Building' beauftragen wollen. Das ist ein Bauunternehmen, das je nach Größe des Hauses zwei bis vier Wochen für den Bau braucht.", erklärte Anne.

„Anne, auf dem Umschlag steht ‚und Familie'?", hakte Harry nach.

„So weit ich weiß, hat Tante Jessy einen Sohn. Ich also einen Cousin. Der müsste etwa so alt sein, wie du. Er wird auch nach Hogwarts gehen. Mehr weiß ich aber auch nicht. Aber das werden wir ja alles an der Hochzeit erfahren.", erzählte Anne und reichte Harry die nächste Einladung. ‚Arthur Weasley und Familie'.

„Ob das eine gute Idee ist, wenn die Malfoys auch kommen?", überlegte Harry und als könnte Anne seine Gedanken lesen meinte sie: „Das ist vielleicht die Chance, dass sie sich wieder vertragen. Ich meine, nachdem ich Lucius' Sohn kennen gelernt habe, kann ich verstehen, dass unsere Familie nicht sehr erfreut war über den Ehemann meiner Tante. Aber Jean ist ganz anders. Er ist wirklich ein netter Kerl. Vielleicht sehen sie es ja dann ein, wenn sie ihn erst mal kennen gelernt haben."

Harry glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Was ihm aber zu denken gab, war, dass ab nächstem Jahr noch ein Malfoy nach Hogwarts gehen würde. „Hoffentlich ist er wirklich anders.", dachte Harry.

Gegen Mitternacht, nachdem die beiden an die 150 Einladungen geschrieben hatten, gingen sie ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen zog Harry dann seine neue Sachen an und wartete in der Eingangshalle auf Anne. „Hermine wird Augen machen, wenn ich plötzlich zu ihr komme. Hoffentlich gelingt die Überraschung.", dachte Harry.

Dann kam Anne endlich. Sie hatte zwei Rollen Pergament unter dem Arm mit Besorgungen, die sie machen musste. „Was werden die Muggel sagen, wenn dein Einkaufszettel aus Pergament ist?", fragte Harry.

„Ich gehe in kein Muggelkaufhaus. Ich gehe in die Allerlei-Gasse. Das ist eine kleinere Form der Winkelgasse. Dort gibt es nur wenige Geschäfte. Eher so Krimskramsläden aber da gibt es ein Geschäft, wo ich alles für die Hochzeit finde. Ich werde heute mein Brautkleid kaufen, den Partyservice beauftragen, den Blumenschmuck bestellen, den Ministeriumsbeamten, der die Zeremonie durchführen wird, bestellen, ach und noch so das ein oder andere. Und das kann man alles in der Allerlei-Gasse machen.", erklärte Anne.

Harry klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Mit zitternden Händen drückte er den Klingelknopf. Keine zehn Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Harry?!", rief Hermine erfreut und fiel ihm um den Hals, „was für eine Überraschung! Komm doch rein."

„Mum, Dad. Harry ist zu Besuch gekommen.", rief sie in das Haus.

„Harry, schön, dass du gekommen bist. Komm doch rein.", begrüßten ihn Hermines Eltern.

Sie setzten sich auf die Terrasse und Hermines Mutter holte einen Kuchen aus dem Kühlschrank.

Nach zwei Stunden verabschiedeten sich Hermines Eltern und gingen in ihre Praxis. Hermine und Harry gingen in ihr Zimmer und verbrachten den Rest des Tages mit Kuscheln. Gegen halb sechs holte Anne ihn wieder ab.

Harry und Hermine wollten sich gar nicht mehr voneinander trennen.

„Hermine und ihre Eltern kommen doch in zwei Wochen zu uns. Und bis dahin kannst du bestimmt noch ein paar mal rüberfliegen. Aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich heim. Es gibt noch viel zu tun für die Hochzeit.", drängte Anne und schließlich trennten sich die beiden und Harry stieg ins Auto.

So das wars dann erst mal wieder. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich mal wieder weiterschreiben kann. Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter.

Liebe Grüße

Brisana


	3. Malfoys und andere Überraschungen

Soo. Nach ewig langer Zeit geht es jetzt mal weiter. Ich hab einfach so viel um die Ohren. Und wenn ich doch mal Zeit habe, fehlt mir die Kreativität. Dafür werdet ihr jetzt aber mit einem (wie ich finde) recht langem Kapitel belohnt.

Danke für alle reviews! Wenn ich sehe, dass ich ein weiteres Review bekommen habe, dann freue ich mich immer wie eine Schneekönigin. Leider geh ich halt immer noch in die Schule und die Noten, die ich jetzt schreibe, sind alle schon Abirelevant... deshalb hat das Lernen im Moment höhere Priorität. Aber ich werde versuchen zwischendrin immer mal wieder weiter zu schreiben. In diesem Kapitel kommen viele neue Personen vor und allein die Ausarbeitung der Charakteristiken hat mich ewig Zeit gekostet. Ich hoffe, ich habe Charaktere „geschaffen" die euch gefallen. ;-)

So und jetzt kommt endlich das langersehnte 3. Kapitel ;-) Lasst es euch schmecken.

Kapitel 3: Die Malfoys und andere Überraschungen 

„Wow, Fudge hat die Abteilung wirklich verkommen lassen. Aber der Job ist spitze. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ich bin der Boss von zwanzig Leuten! Und ich habe sogar eine persönliche Assistentin.", erzählte Sirius euphorisch nach seinem ersten Arbeitstag.

Anne zog die Augenbraue hoch, als sie von der persönlichen Assistentin hörte und sah ihren zukünftigen Ehemann scharf an.

Sirius, der diesen Blick bemerkte wehrte gleich ab: „Keine Konkurrenz für dich mein Schatz! Ist so ne Schrulle. Mit dicker Hornbrille und einer Warze auf der Nase. Ich glaube, sie ist gar nicht mal so alt. Ich schätze sie auf Mitte 40. Aber sie kleidet sich, wie Mitte 80. Aber sie ist eine kompetente Mitarbeiterin. Und eine wirkliche Hilfe im Gegensatz zu diesem Stümper Abbot. Seine Tochter ist ja ein nettes, kluges Mädchen, aber ihr Vater? Ich brauche länger, um seine Fehler zu korrigieren, als ich gebraucht hätte, um die Arbeit selbst zu verrichten."

„Kannst du ihn nicht feuern?", fragte Harry, dann fiel ihm aber ein, dass er mit Hannah befreundet war und er nicht wollte, dass ihr Vater seine Arbeit verlor, deshalb schwächte er ab: „Oder gib ihm einfach Aufgaben, bei denen er nichts falsch machen kann!"

„Das werde ich auch tun. Earl macht nur noch Botengänge. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich Abteilungsleiter bin. Das ist das zweithöchste Amt im Zaubereiministerium. Das höchste ist natürlich Minister aber gleich danach kommen die Leiter der Abteilungen. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Man hat mich 13 Jahre lang für den schlimmsten Verbrecher gehalten und jetzt bin ich Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Das ist doch den Bock zum Gärtner gemacht!"

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Siri. Und ich bin stolz, dass ich den zweitwichtigsten Mann der magischen Gemeinschaft heiraten werde.", sagte Anne und umarmte ihn.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Anwesenheit jetzt stören würde, deshalb verzog er sich in sein Zimmer.

Er setzte sich auf seine Couch und las ein wenig in einem Buch, das Harry aus Sirius' Studierzimmer hatte. ‚Duelle für Fortgeschrittene'

Plötzlich hörte er einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Blitzschnell rollte er sich von der Couch und suchte Deckung unter dem Tisch. Dann sah er den Grund für das Geräusch und schämte sich, für seine Überreaktion.

Es war bloß Pig, der das offene Fenster verfehlt hatte und stattdessen gegen die Scheibe geflogen war. Etwas benommen flog, oder besser gesagt taumelte er in Harrys Zimmer. Er ließ einen Brief fallen und sackte dann erschöpft zusammen.

Harry eilte schnell zu der kleinen Eule und nahm sie behutsam in die Hand. Dann rief er nach Sunny.

„Ja, Master haben gerufen?"

„Sunny hast du irgendetwas, was Pig wieder aufpäppeln könnte?", fragte Harry und zeigte Sunny die lädierte Eule.

„Ja, Sunny hat was. Ist Elfenrezept. Master geben kleiner Eule etwas Wasser, Sunny macht in der Zeit Medizin.", erklärte Sunny und verschwand. Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. Dann kam Sunny wieder mit einer Schüssel in der Hand.

„Eule muss Sunnys Brei essen. Dann wird Eule wieder fit!"

„Harry setzte Pig an den Rand der Schüssel und Pig streckte den Schnabel in den Brei.

Nach kurzer Zeit sah Pig wirklich wieder frisch aus. Fröhlich schuhuend flog er durch das Zimmer und Harry bedankte sich bei Sunny, die sich kurz verbeugte und dann wieder verschwand.

Harry widmete sich nun dem Brief, den Pig gebracht hatte.

_Hi Harry!_

_Na wie schauts?_

_Fred und George lassen dich grüßen und fragen, ob du zu ihrer Einweihungsparty morgen kommen möchtest. Morgen ist Party für Familie und Freunde und übermorgen eröffnen sie dann offiziell. Ich hab ihren Laden auch noch nicht gesehen. Soll eine Überraschung werden, haben sie gesagt. _

_Ich soll im übrigen noch danke für die Einladung sagen. Wir kommen gerne. Du sollst Anne noch von meinem Vater sagen, dass er mehr als bereit ist, den alten Streit beizulegen. Er freut sich seine Großnichte wiederzusehen. _

_Bis morgen dann_

_Ron_

Harry suchte Anne und Sirius und fand sie am Pool liegen.

„Ich habe einen Brief von Ron bekommen. Sie kommen gerne zur Hochzeit und Mr Weasley möchte gerne den alten Streit vergessen. Er freut sich, dich zu sehen, Anne.", erzählte er und sah, wie sich auf Annes Gesicht ein Lächeln breit machte.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Die Sache hat mir schon ein wenig Bauchweh bereitet.", sagte Anne erleichtert.

„Da ist noch etwas. Morgen feiern die Zwillinge Einweihung in ihrem Scherzartikelladen."

„Ah, die Zwillinge. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine blauen Haare.", lachte Sirius, „Das trifft sich gut. Ich wollte sowieso noch in die Winkelgasse und bei Madame Malkins eine Festrobe für die Hochzeit anfertigen lassen. Das können wir auch morgen machen. Frag doch Hermine, ob wir sie mitnehmen sollen."

„Gute Idee.", sagte Harry und war schon am Gehen, da rief ihm Anne hinterher: „Vergiss aber bitte nicht den Tarnumhang. Es wird schwierig werden unsern Muggelnachbarn zu erklären, warum ein Junge auf einem Besen durch die Gegend fliegt. Und grüße Mrs Granger von mir. Sag ihr, dass ich eine Möglichkeit für ihr Problem gefunden habe."

„Was für ein Problem?", wollten Harry und Sirius wissen.

„Sie backt doch ihren Kuchen immer ohne Zucker. Sie hat selbst gemerkt, dass das dem Geschmack nicht gut tut, aber der Zucker ist ja so schlecht für die Zähne. Und obwohl sie eigentlich gegen magische Einmischung in ihrem Haus ist, hat sie meine Hilfe gerne angenommen. Ich habe ein wenig geforscht und habe einen Trank gebraut, der den Kuchen süßt, ohne schädlich für die Zähne zu sein. Ich muss ihm nur noch ein wenig den Feinschliff geben, aber ich denke, dass ich ihn ihr geben kann, wenn sie zur Hochzeit kommt. Bis dahin müsste ich eigentlich fertig sein.", erklärte Anne.

Harry wunderte sich, dass Anne und Mrs Granger sich schon so angefreundet hatten, dass Mrs Granger Kochprobleme mit ihr besprach. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Feuerblitz und den Tarnumhang seines Vaters und flog los.

Eine Viertel Stunde später landete er vor Hermines Haus und klingelte. Mrs Granger öffnete die Tür.

„Oh, Harry. Schön, dass du uns wieder besuchen kommst. Komm rein. HERMINE! Harry ist da!"

Hermine begrüßte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry fühlte sich etwas unwohl, weil Hermines gesamte Familie daneben stand. Aber alle lächelten die beiden glücklich an, also vergaß Harry das schlechte Gefühl und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Ich muss zum Abendessen wieder daheim sein. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur etwas sagen.", erklärte Harry, „Morgen weihen die Zwillinge ihr Geschäft ein und Sirius fährt mit mir hin. Wir wollten dich mitnehmen. Hast du Lust?"

„Oh gerne. Schade, dass die Hogwartsbriefe noch nicht da sind, sonst hätten wir gleich die Bücher kaufen können. Aber ich komme gerne mit.", antwortete Hermine.

Dann richtete Harry Mrs Granger noch Annes Erfolg aus und musste dann leider schon wieder zurück fliegen.

Am nächsten Morgen holte Anne Hermine mit dem Auto von daheim ab. Dann stiegen Sirius, Harry und Hermine nacheinander in den Kamin und sagten: „Winkelgasse!"

Sie purzelten im tropfenden Kessel wieder heraus und Sirius säuberte alle mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes von Ruß und Asche.

Als sie die Winkelgasse betraten, sahen sie sofort, wo das Geschäft der Zwillinge war. Das Schaufenster, das vorher nie aufgefallen war, weil es mit Tüchern und Pergamenten zugehängt war, wurde nun durch blaue und grüne Funken beleuchtet. Auf der Scheibe stand in großen Neonbuchstaben, die ihre Farbe wechselten: ‚WEASLEYS ZAUBERHAFTE ZAUBERSCHERZE'

Als Hermine nach der Türklinke griff, hielt Harry sie zurück.

„Ich kenne die Zwillinge jetzt schon eine Weile. Und sie wären nicht Fred und George, wenn sie nicht irgendwas mit der Klinke gemacht hätten.", warnte Harry.

Dann ging die Tür auf und Fred kam heraus. Er begrüßte die drei überschwänglich und bat sie reinzukommen. Harry und Hermine traten ein, Sirius aber ging zu Madame Malkins. Er würde sich später noch ein Bild von dem Geschäft machen.

„Fred, was wäre passiert, wenn Hermine die Türklinke angefasst hätte?", fragte Harry.

„Kommt drauf an, ob sie ihre Meinung gegenüber Scherzen geändert hat. Jemand, der wirklich zu Scherzen aufgelegt ist, der kann die Tür öffnen, ohne dass etwas passiert, aber jemand, der immer nur ernst ist und nichts von Streichen hält, der wird einen gehörigen Schrecken bekommen.", erklärte Fred und grinste teuflisch.

„Hallo Harry! Hallo Hermine! Ron, Harry und Hermine sind da!", rief George, der gerade aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens kam.

„Hey Harry, hallo Hermine!", begrüßte Ron seine beiden Freunde.

„Wollt ihr eine Führung durch den Laden?", fragte George und zog Harry mit sich.

Wenn Harry nicht alles täuschte, dann war der Laden zweimal so groß wie Zonko's. Die Zwillinge hatten echt einen Glücksgriff geleistet.

Die übrigen Weasleys waren auch da und es wurde ein fröhliches kleines Fest. Später kam dann noch Sirius dazu und ließ sich von den Zwillingen alles zeigen.

„Ihr habt echt eine super Auswahl. Aber ich bitte euch um einen Gefallen. Bitte an meiner Hochzeit KEINE Scherze. Dafür dürft ihr dann auch das Feuerwerk machen, ich bezahle euch sogar dafür. Aber bitte mischt mir keine Färbesachen ins Essen oder sonst irgendwelche Streiche. Ihr wisst, dass ich selbst ein großer Streichefan bin und normalerweise auch für jeden Spaß zu haben. Aber bitte verschont meine Hochzeit. Einverstanden?", bat Sirius.

Es sah aus, als müssten die Zwillinge sich eine Antwort erst überlegen, aber dann sagten sie: „Wie könnten wir dem neuen Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung die Hochzeit versauen?"

„Woher wisst ihr davon?", fragte Sirius erstaunt und Harry überlegte, ob er es in einem Brief erwähnt hatte.

„Sirius, ich habe dich doch gestern im Ministerium getroffen und da hast du es mir selbst erzählt.", meinte Mr Weasley.

„Oh, ich werde vergesslich. Die ganzen Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit und so.", murmelte Sirius.

Gegen fünf gingen sie wieder nach Hause und Anne, die den ganzen Tag Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit getroffen hatte, fuhr Hermine wieder nach Hause.

Nach dem Abendessen klingelte es. Sirius bat Sunny nachzusehen, wer es sei.

„Eine Dame, ein Herr, ein Junge und ein kleines Mädchen, die Dame sagt, sie sei Jessica Malfoy.", berichtete Sunny.

Erfreut sprang Anne auf und rannte aus dem Haus zum Hoftor. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit ihren Verwandten wieder.

Jessica Malfoy war eine zierliche kleine Frau mit brünetten Haaren und einem netten Gesicht. Sie lächelte Harry freundlich an, als sie ihm vorgestellt wurde. Jean war das genaue Gegenteil von Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte schwarzes, kurzes Haar und war braungebrannt. Gar kein Vergleich zu den bleichen Malfoys, die er kannte. Auch er schien recht freundlich und begrüßte alle nett.

Der Junge kam nach dem Vater. Er war groß und hatte muskulöse Schultern und Oberarme, ansonsten sah er auch freundlich aus und seine blauen Augen blitzten spitzbübisch, als er Harry die Hand gab.

„Ich bin Sam. Ich komme in die sechste. Mum hat mir erzählt, dass du auch in die sechste kommst. Vielleicht könntest du mir in der ersten Zeit in Hogwarts helfen? Vielleicht können wir auch Freunde werden?", stellte sich der Junge vor. Harry nickte nur erstaunt.

War es möglich? Konnte er einen Malfoy nett finden? Konnte man mit einem Malfoy befreundet sein?

Das Mädchen erinnerte am ehesten an ihre Malfoyabstammung. Sie hatte helles Haar und dieselben grauen Augen, wie Malfoy. Die grauen Augen entdeckte er auch bei Jean. „Wohl das einzige, was er von Malfoyseite mitbekommen hat!", überlegte Harry, dann schaute er wieder das Mädchen an.

Er schätzte sie auf fünf. Normalerweise sind Kinder in diesem Alter doch noch etwas schüchtern, aber dieses Mädchen, das ihm als Stella vorgestellt wurde, schien sehr selbstsicher zu sein. Wenn nicht sogar arrogant. Harry schüttelte auch ihr die Hand und sie blickte ihn nur kühl an und meinte in einem arroganten Ton: „Hab schon von dir gehört Potter."

Konnte eine fünfjährige wirklich schon solch eine Arroganz entwickelt haben? Anscheinend schon.

„Stella!", mahnte ihr Vater und schaute Harry entschuldigend an.

„Die Arroganz der Malfoys scheint ihn ausgelassen zu haben und zeigt sich dafür doppelt in seiner Tochter.", überlegte Harry.

Anne zeigte ihren Gästen die Gästezimmer und den Rest vom Haus, während Harry allein in der Halle zurückblieb. Erschüttert ließ er sich zu Boden sinken.

„Dieser Sam, scheint ja echt nett zu sein, aber Stella? Da könnte man eher meinen, dass sie Draco Malfoys Schwester ist.", dachte Harry. Er überlegte noch eine Weile, ob es wirklich möglich war nette Malfoys kennen zu lernen, oder ob das nur ein Traum war, er gleich aufwachen würde und es würden lauter Dracos vor ihm stehen.

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Ähh was?", fragte er überrascht.

„Meine Eltern unterhalten sich gerade mit Sirius und Anne. Stella haben sie zum Glück ins Bett verfrachtet. Sie kann so etwas von unausstehlich sein. Ich weiß nicht von wem sie das hat („ich schon", dachte Harry). Ich dachte, wir könnten uns etwas unterhalten. Erzähl mir was von Hogwarts, wie ist es dort. Wie sind dort die Leute, erzähl mir etwas von deinen Freunden, von deinen Lehrern. Ich möchte nicht völlig unwissend dort ankommen. Wenn ich mich allzu blöd dran stelle, dann will vielleicht keiner mit mir befreundet sein."

Harry verkniff es sich zu sagen, dass sein Name dafür schon reichte, stattdessen nickte er bloß, stand auf und sagte Sam, dass er ihm folgen solle.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, rief er nach Sunny und bat um etwas zu trinken und etwas zum Knabbern. Keine fünf Sekunden später standen ein Krug kühles Butterbier, zwei Gläser und eine Schüssel Chips auf dem Tisch.

„Ihr habt eine Hauselfe? Aber ihr behandelt sie doch gut, oder?", fragte Sam, als er Sunny gesehen hatte.

Harry musste lachen, das war hundertprozentig KEIN typischer Malfoy.

„Was lachst du?", fragte Sam verunsichert.

„Ach es ist nur so, dass ich gerade gemerkt habe, dass du absolut NICHTS mit deinem Cousin gemeinsam hast. Der ist auch in Hogwarts und das größte Ekelpaket, das ich kenne. Entschuldige, wenn ich das sage, aber er ist in etwa so wie deine Schwester. Ich glaube, sie ist mir unsympathisch.", erzählte Harry.

„Unsympathisch? Ich hasse sie! Drüben in Amerika gibt es nicht viele reinblütige Zaubererfamilien. Wir haben in einer reinen Zauberersiedlung gewohnt. Und sie hat nie mit Kindern von Halbblütern gespielt. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie diesen Reinheitsscheiß her hat, aber sie und Maya, die Tochter von unseren Nachbarn haben immer die nicht reinblütigen Kinder vom Spielplatz vergrault. Sie ist echt eine Plage. Mein Dad hat mir von meiner anderen Familie erzählt, sie scheinen genauso zu sein. Ich verstehe bloß nicht, wie Stella zu solchen Ansichten kommen kann, wir haben unsere Verwandten noch nie gesehen.", erklärte Sam.

„Wird vielleicht vererbt, denn genau so ist Malfoy. Also ich meine Draco Malfoy.", erzählte Harry, „Meine Freundin macht er immer fertig, weil sie Muggelgeborene ist. Dabei ist sie die klügste Hexe von ganz Hogwarts."

„So in der Art ist Stella auch. Dabei ist sie erst fünf. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie sie ist, wenn sie mal in unserem Alter ist. Wahrscheinlich wird sie ein paar Leute haben, die ihr zu Füßen liegen, andere werden sich nicht trauen etwas gegen sie zu sagen, weil sie dafür bestimmt bestraft werden würden. Ich meine das Biest kann noch nicht einmal lesen, aber trotzdem beherrscht sie schon einige der üblen Flüche. Mayas Schwester, hat ihnen immer was beigebracht. Sie haben natürlich keinen eigenen Stab, aber es ging auch mit dem vom Mayas Schwester. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich schon längst mit der Schule fertig bin, bis Stella nach Hogwarts kommt."

Und Harry gab ihm im Stillen recht. Dann fragte Sam einige Sachen über Hogwarts und Harry gab ihm bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Also ich setze einen Hut auf und der entscheidet in welches Haus ich komme? Hoffentlich komm ich nicht nach Slytherin. Dann habe ich ja das Gleiche wie meine Schwester. Du bist in Griffindor? Da will ich auch hin. Mein Vater war da auch. Und außerdem kenn ich dann wenigstens schon jemanden."

Dann kam das Gespräch auf Quidditch. „Letztes Jahr wurde es verboten, es war einfach zu gefährlich. Wir durften praktisch das ganze zweite Halbjahr nicht nach draußen. Aber Dumbledore hat gemeint, dass er einiges ändern wird dieses Jahr. Aber selbst wenn Quidditch wieder erlaubt wird. Im Moment besteht unser Team aus einer Hüterin, die erst seit letztem Jahr dabei ist und wegen dem Verbot nur ein Spiel hatte und mir, dem Sucher.

Wir brauchen also für die nächste Saison fast ein komplett neues Team. Selbst, wenn wir gute Spieler finden, ist es schwierig uns dann zusammenzuraufen. Beim alten Team war man eingespielt, man wusste, wie der Spieler reagieren würde, mit einem neuen Team ist es etwas ganz anderes.", meinte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Ich würde gerne im Team spielen. An meiner alten Schule war ich auch im Team. Da waren wir nicht in Häuser eingeteilt, sondern jeder Jahrgang hatte sein Team. Ich war Jäger.", erzählte Sam.

„Das ist gut. Wenn Try – outs sind, musst du unbedingt kommen.", sagte Harry erfreut, „Erzähl mir was von deiner alten Schule, wie heißt sie, wie war sie?"

„Ich war auf der Salem High in Salem. Salem ist, wie gesagt eine reine Zauberstadt. Deshalb ist die Schule nicht abseits, oder so, wie Hogwarts, sondern mitten in der Stadt. Das Quidditchfeld der Schule ist auch gleichzeitig das Stadium der Stadt. Zweimal im Jahr finden da Spiele, der großen Quidditchclubs statt. Das war immer ein Spektakel für uns Schüler. Und Salem High ist auch kein Internat. Wir haben zu Hause geschlafen und sind morgens entweder zur Schule gelaufen oder, so wie ich, mit dem Besen geflogen. Die Fächer waren die gleichen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die verschiedensten Dinge, bis Sam um kurz nach ein Uhr morgen gähnte und sagte: „Ich gehe jetzt lieber ins Bett. Es ist schon spät. Ich bin hundemüde."

Harry war zwar auch recht müde, aber er schrieb noch schnell einen Brief an Hermine, in dem er ihr alles von den Malfoys erzählte.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete die nächste Überraschung auf ihn. Am Frühstückstisch verkündete Jean, dass sie das Grundstück gekauft hatten, das sie sich angesehen hatten.

„Es ist das, direkt neben euch. Ich hoffe, ihr fühlt euch nicht bedrängt von uns?", fügte Jessica hinzu.

„Ihr seid mir tausendmal lieber als Nachbarn, als irgend so ein schnüffelnder Muggel, der dauernd komische Fragen stellt, wenn es hier mal magische Aktivitäten gibt. Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier baut.", sagte Anne und Sirius nickte auch, dann meinte er:

„Aber wehe ihr ruft sofort diese Bollotei, wenn meiner lieben Frau mal wieder der Kessel um die Ohren fliegt."

Alle lachten und Harry korrigierte: „Polizei"

Nach dem Frühstück wollten sich Sams Eltern mit den Leuten von dem Bauunternehmen treffen und baten deshalb Sam auf seine Schwester aufzupassen. Dieser verzog das Gesicht und maulte: „Muss das sein? Du weißt genau, dass wir uns hassen."

„Ich passe gerne auf sie auf. Es ist ja immerhin meine Cousine.", bot sich Anne an. Harry überlegte, ob Anne wusste, was sie sich aufgehalst hatte.

Sirius verabschiedete sich und ging durch den Kamin in sein Büro.

Harry und Sam wollten fliegen gehen und überließen Anne ihrem Schicksal.

Sam hatte einen MFH 5000. Eine amerikanische Marke, die es in England gar nicht gab. Bei einem Wettrennen stellte Harry fest, dass Sams Besen sehr gut war. Harry musste wirklich das letzte aus seinem Besen rausholen, um zu gewinnen.

„Wow, du hast einen echt guten Besen.", sagten die beiden, wie aus einem Mund. „Danke, du auch.", kam es wieder im Chor von den beiden. Dann lachten beide so arg, dass sie fast vom Besen gefallen wären.

Als sie wieder zum Haus zurück gingen, sahen sie, dass zwei Briefe auf einem Tischchen in der Eingangshalle lagen. Auf dem ersten stand in grüner Tinte: ‚Harry Potter – Blackpot' und auf dem anderem: ‚Sam Malfoy – Blackpot / Gästezimmer'

„Hogwartsbriefe!", rief Harry und nahm sich seinen. Auch Sam griff nach seinem Brief. „Warum machst du nicht auf?", fragte Sam ihn etwas erstaunt.

„Es sind die Prüfungsergebnisse. Ich bin etwas aufgeregt.", gestand Harry und spielte unsicher mit dem Brief in seiner Hand.

Sam hatte seinen Brief schon geöffnet und gelesen. „Sie schreiben mir nur, dass sie sich freuen mich am 1. September in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen. Außerdem soll ich meinen Wahlzettel für die UTZ-Kurse und Grundkurse ausgefüllt bis zum 1. August zurückschicken."

Harry nickte nur abwesend und begann an dem Siegel rumzukratzen. Als er schon unter all seinen Fingernägeln grünes Wachs hatte, entschied er sich den Brief erst in seinem Zimmer zu öffnen. Er lief die Treppe hoch und in sein Zimmer. Nach einer Zeit kam Sam hinterher. Harry saß mit dem noch ungeöffneten Brief auf der Couch und schaute aus dem Fenster. Dabei drehte er den Brief immer wieder in seiner Hand.

„Soll ich ihn für dich aufmachen? Und dir deine Prüfungsergebnisse vorlesen?", schlug Sam vor und Harry nahm das Angebot an.

Sam öffnete den Umschlag und begann vorzulesen:

„Zauberkunst: Theorie Erwartungen übertroffen, Praxis Hervorragend, 1 ZAG

Zaubertränke: Theorie Hervorragend, Praxis Erwartungen übertroffen, 1 ZAG

Verwandlungen: Theorie Akzeptabel, Praxis Hervorragend, 1 ZAG

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Theorie Hervorragend, Praxis Hervorragend, 1 ZAG

Kräuterkunde: Theorie Erwartungen übertroffen, Praxis Erwartungen übertroffen, 1 ZAG

Wahrsagen: Theorie schwach, Praxis furchtbar, 0 ZAGs

Geschichte der Zauberei: Theorie schwach, Praxis -, 0 ZAGs

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Theorie ohnegleichen Hervorragend, Praxis ohnegleichen Hervorragend, 2 ZAGs

Astronomie: Theorie Schwach, Praxis Akzeptabel, 0 ZAGs

Insgesamt 7 ZAGs. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr Potter."

„Hhm, nicht schlecht, sieben ZAGs. Sirius wird zwar nicht begeistert sein, dass ich ausgerechnet in seinem Lieblingsfach keinen ZAG bekommen habe, aber dafür habe ich ja in Vgddk ZWEI ZAGs bekommen.", meinte Harry.

„Also wenn die ZAGs das gleiche sind wie die PIGs, dann ist das doch super.", antwortete Sam.

„PIGs?", fragte Harry.

„Persönlich Intensiv Geprüft! Die Abschlussprüfung nach der fünften Klasse. Und so wie deine Ergebnisse aussahen, scheint das das Gleiche zu sein. Ich habe nur fünf PIGs. In Vgddk, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlungen, Alte Runen und Zauberkunst.", erklärte Sam.

„PIGs, das find ich cool. Hört sich bedeutend besser an als ZAG! Hey da ist Erich. Bestimmt erzählt mir Hermine wie viele ZAGs sie hat und will wissen, was ich habe.", meinte Harry und deutete auf eine braune Eule, die darauf wartete, dass man ihr den Umschlag abnahm.

Hi Harry.

_Ich habe in jedem Fach die Prüfung geschafft. In Alte Runen, Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen habe ich sogar ZWEI bekommen. Ich habe also insgesamt 13 ZAGs! Ist das zu glauben? Und ich war so aufgeregt! Außerdem habe ich überall ein Hervorragend, außer natürlich den eben genannten, da habe ich ein ohnegleichen Hervorragend. Aber ich habe sogar einen ZAG mehr als Percy Weasley. Ich kann es kaum fassen. Meine Eltern freuen sich auch so für mich. Sie sagen, dass ich mir etwas wünschen darf. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wirklich, was ich möchte. Ich habe eigentlich alles, was ich möchte. Ich habe Krummbein, ich habe dich, ich habe meine Bücher. Obwohl, ich könnte mir ein paar Bücher wünschen. Wie waren deine ZAGs? Sind diese Malfoys schon da? Ich weiß ja nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich bin ja eigentlich immer unvoreingenommen und lerne die Leute gerne mal erst kennen. Aber ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es auch gute Malfoys gibt. Ich glaube, da hat ‚unser' Malfoy mir zu viel angetan. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was Ron dazu sagt. Immerhin sind sie verwandt. Das erzähl ihm mal. Er Ronald Weasley ist verwandt mit einem MALFOY! Dem Erbfeind der Familie! Ich glaube nicht, dass er das so leicht verkraftet. Ginny und die Zwillinge werden das wahrscheinlich eher locker sehen, aber Ron, du weißt doch wie verbohrt er manchmal ist._

_Ginny hat sich im übrigen von Seamus getrennt. Ach du weißt ja glaube ich gar nicht, dass sie zusammen waren? Ginny wollte es geheim halten, wegen Ron. Aber jetzt sind sie nicht mehr zusammen. _

_Ich freu mich schon ganz doll auf nächste Woche. _

_Ich liebe dich, Hermine_

Harry hatte während dem Brief immer mal wieder kurz aufgelacht, bei der Stelle über die Malfoys nachdenklich geschaut und am Schluss verträumt in die Gegend gelächelt.

„Und was schreibt sie? Du lachst, siehst ernst und verliebt zur gleichen Zeit aus.", meinte Sam.

„Ach nur, dass sie 13 ZAGs hat.", antwortete Harry. Er hielt es für besser ihm nicht auf die Nase zu binden, was Hermine von ihm hielt und was Ron von ihm halten würde.

„Aha, das ist doch gut.", sagte Sam, „Ich glaube meine Eltern sind gerade wiedergekommen. Und es duftet schon nach Essen. Wollen wir nicht mal runter gehen? Ich bin hungrig wie ein Wolf!"

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kamen, sahen sie Anne mit Sams Eltern und Stella auf der Couch sitzen. Stella saß wie eine kleine Dame neben den Erwachsenen und hörte interessiert zu.

„Das sieht ihr ähnlich. Vornerum spielt sie das liebe Mädchen und schleimt sich bei allen ein. Aber hintenrum lästert sie was das Zeug hält und lässt kein gutes Blatt an niemandem. Außer vielleicht an sich selbst!", flüsterte Sam und in seiner Stimme war deutlich der Hass zu hören.

Aber Harry stimmte ihm innerlich zu. Diese Stella war wirklich ein Biest.

„Sam, ich habe gerade erzählt, dass der Bauheini uns versichert hat, dass das Haus in 20 Tagen fertig ist. Dann können wir noch fast einen Monat im neuen Haus wohnen, bevor du nach Hogwarts gehst. Ist das nicht toll?", erzählte Jessica Malfoy glücklich.

„Super, so lange ich mit dieser Landplage kein Zimmer teilen muss, ist mir alles recht.", brummte Sam recht missmutig.

Seine Eltern bedachten ihn zwar mit einem strafenden Blick, ließen es aber dabei bebleiben. Offensichtlich hatten sie auch gemerkt, dass ihre Tochter nicht das liebe Mädchen war, dass sie vorgab zu sein.

Als Sirius heimkam, aßen sie zu Abend. Sam und Harry blieben noch lange auf und unterhielten sich. So langsam bahnte sich zwischen den beiden eine richtige Freundschaft an.

Harry hatte zwar ein flaues Gefühl, wenn er überlegte, was Ron dazu sagen würde, dass er mit einem Malfoy befreundet war, aber trotzdem verstand er sich mit ihm prima.

„Was die Ferien sonst noch an Überraschungen bringen?", überlegte er, als er über sich, die Malfoys, seine ZAGs und seine neue Familie nachdachte.

TBC

liebe Grüße Eure Brownie


	4. Prozesse

Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich überhaupt weiter schreiben sollte. Ich hab einen groben Plan, wie das ganze enden soll. Und dann kommt JKR veröffentlicht ihren 6. Band und versaut mir alles...

Wenn ich unter diesen Vorraussetzungen weiter schreibe, wird immer der Verdacht bestehen bleiben, dass ich klaue. Dabei weiß ich seit dem 1. Kapitel von „The strongest weapon" wie der letzte Satz DIESER ff lauten soll.

Ich habe beschlossen, jetzt mal ein weiteres Kapitel zu posten und dann überlegen, ob ich mir nachsagen lasse, dass ich abkupfere oder ob ich ein neues Ende überdenke. Dann müsste ich allerdings auch den Titel ändern...

also es gibt drei Möglichkeiten:

so weitermachen, wie ich es vorhatte und viele Parallelen entstehen lassen

alles umschmeißen und schauen, ob ich ein anderes Ende finde

einfach aufhören

Auf alle Fälle ist hier erst mal das 4. Kapitel... Danke für die Unterstützung bis hier her.

Kapitel 4: Prozesse gegen die Todesser 

Am nächsten Tag hatte Sirius frei, weil er sich daheim für den Prozessauftakt gegen die Todesser am nächsten Tag vorbereiten wollte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich mit den tun soll. Askaban bringt nicht wirklich viel. Seit die Dementoren weg sind, ist es ziemlich unsicher. Nach dem Ausbruch..."

„Welcher Ausbruch? Da stand doch gar nichts im Tagespropheten!", unterbrach Harry seinen Patenonkel.

„Wir wollten damit nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Voldemort soll sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Die Ergebnisse der Prozesse werden auch nicht in der Zeitung stehen. Je weniger Voldemort von uns weiß, desto besser ist es.", erklärte Sirius.

Harry war aber nicht zufrieden, immerhin wurde ihm schon wieder eine Information vorenthalten, deshalb brauste er auf: „Aha, es sind also Todesser ausgebrochen, Diener von dem Typ, der mich am liebsten tot sehen würde und keiner hält es für nötig, mir bescheid zu sagen?"

„Hättest du irgendwas anders gemacht, wenn ich es dir erzählt hätte? Wenn ich es dir erzählt hätte, dann hätte ich dir auch deine Ausflüge zu Hermine verbieten müssen. Hättest du dich davon abhalten lassen? Eher nicht, oder? Also habe ich einfach darauf vertraut, dass du schon auf dich aufpasst. Denn lieber bist du draußen und wir wissen es, als dass du wieder mal abhaust. Und dass Türen dich nicht abhalten, wurde uns ja schon bewiesen. Dumbledore hat mir zugestimmt, dass es sicherer für dich ist, als wenn ich dich hier einsperre und du wieder die Tür in die Luft sprengst und dich einfach so aus dem Staub machst."

Harry dachte nach. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius recht. Wahrscheinlich wäre er wirklich wieder abgehauen, so wie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Trotzdem wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, dass Sirius recht hatte. Er fühlte sich schon wieder übergangen. Da er aber wusste, dass Sirius einen wichtigen Prozess vorbereitete, wollte er keinen Streit mit ihm anfangen, deshalb sagte er versöhnlich:

„Das könnte vielleicht sein. Und wie geht das jetzt mit den Todessern weiter?"

„Es gibt da eine Methode, ich habe im Strafbuch von 1584 darüber gelesen. Sie wurde allerdings 1893 abgeschafft, weil sie wider der Völkerrechte ist. Dass, das, was die Todesser getan haben auch wider die Völkerrechte ist, scheint wohl niemanden zu interessieren. Ich habe mit Jack schon gesprochen. Es wäre möglich einen entsprechenden Gesetzesentwurf innerhalb einer Woche rechtskräftig zu machen. Allerdings, würde das Gesetz dann erst ab nächster Woche gelten, ich kann also eigentlich die Todesser nicht nach diesem Gesetz bestrafen, weil das Gesetz NACH ihrem Verbrechen beschlossen wurde.

Ich mein ich kann ja auch morgen nicht Nase bohren verbieten und dann alle, die jemals in der Nase gebohrt haben, verhaften lassen."

Harry war ziemlich verwirrt: „Was für ein Gesetz und was hat das mit Nasebohren zu tun?"

Sirius lachte kurz, dann meinte er aber: „Das war doch nur ein Beispiel. Mich wundert es im übrigen nicht, dass du keinen ZAG in Geschichte hast. Stop. Bevor du protestierst, ich bin natürlich stolz darauf, dass du in Vgddk sogar zwei hast und insgesamt sieben ist auch spitze. Ist mir eben nur so rausgerutscht, weil dir das Jahr 1584 nichts sagt.

Ich mochte Geschichte der Zauberei ja auch nicht besonders, aber dieses Jahr ist wichtig. Da kam der ‚Act of the people's safety' raus. Darin ist ein Gesetz, das jetzt genau richtig für die Todesserprozesse wäre.

‚Wenn es im Reich eine dunkle Bewegung gäbe, so verfahre man rechtlich gegen die Dunklen, bis in den Tod oder man entziehe ihnen die Magie. Das letzte obliegt dem Richter.'

Würde das Gesetz jetzt also wieder in Kraft treten, könnte ich es eigentlich nicht auf sie anwenden. Wobei die Betonung auf ‚eigentlich' liegt."

„Aha, ich verstehe. Aber da es ein Ausnahmefall ist und es ja schon nach den alten Gesetzen ein Verbrechen ist, gibt es eine Ausnahmeregelung?", überlegte Harry laut.

Sirius schaute ihn überrascht an und sagte dann: „Stimmt genau. Dass es ein Verbrechen ist, legen schon die alten Gesetze fest. Nur das Strafmaß würde durch das neue Gesetz erhöht werden. Das heißt eigentlich ist es kein neues Gesetz. Es ist nur eine Wiedereinsetzung eines vor Jahren abgeschaffenen Gesetzes. Jack ist der Minister, eigentlich könnte sein Wort genügen, um es rechtskräftig zu machen, aber er ist ordentlich. Und das schätze ich an ihm. Wenn er sich hier nicht einfach so hinreißen lässt, dann ist er auch in anderen Dingen gewissenhaft. Aber er wird schon einen Weg finden, dass ich das Gesetz als Urteilsgrundlage verwenden darf."

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit dem Gericht? Als ich vorletztes Jahr in Dumbledores Pensieve geschaut habe, saßen da mehrere Menschen und haben den Angeklagten befragt.", fragte Harry nach.

„Es gibt so genannte Geschworene. Dazu gehören auch Dumbledore und Jack. Leider gehört Fudge da immer noch dazu. Er musste zwar sein Amt als Minister aufgeben nicht aber seinen Sitz im Geschworenenrat. Ich führe den Vorsitz der Verhandlung und beschließe zusammen mit den Geschworenen das Urteil.", erklärte Sirius und es schwang etwas wie Stolz in seiner Stimme mit.

Als Sirius demonstrativ anfing in einem Buch zu blättern, nahm Harry das als Zeichen, ihn jetzt lieber alleine zu lassen.

Im Wohnzimmer traf Harry Anne, die mit Stella spielte.

„Ist sie nicht niedlich?", fragte Anne entzückt.

Harry nickte bloß und dachte: „Sie weiß echt, wie man die Leute um den Finger wickelt."

Er beschloss etwas schwimmen zu gehen. Er hatte in der letzen Woche festgestellt, dass das Schwimmen seiner Kondition mehr als gut tat. Zusätzlich hatte er angefangen abends, bevor er schlafen ging einige Liegestützen zu machen.

Als er gerade die tausend Meter hatte und sich zur Erholung etwas in die Sonne legte, kam Sam aus dem Haus.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, welche Kurse du nächstes Jahr belegst? Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Und meine Mum meint, dass ich doch dich fragen soll, weil du ja die Lehrer in Hogwarts kennst.", meinte er und legte sich neben Harry.

„Also dass ich Verteidigung als UTZ-Kurs nehme steht schon mal fest. Auch wenn Siri nächstes Jahr nicht mehr als Lehrer in Frage kommt. Dann denke ich mal noch Verwandlungen. Dafür habe ich im letzten Halbjahr irgendwie ein Talent entwickelt. Anne hat mir erzählt, dass meine Mum ein Ass in Verwandlungen war. Wahrscheinlich trete ich jetzt das Erbe an. Und das dritte ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Was möchtest du denn beruflich mal machen? Ich würde gerne Botschafter fürs Ministerium werden.

Ich bin recht begabt, was Sprachen angeht. Ich kann Alte Runen übersetzen, außerdem spreche ich neben Englisch fließend Französisch, Spanisch und Deutsch. Ich reise gerne und deshalb ist das eigentlich mein Traumberuf. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?", wollte Sam wissen.

Harry überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Ich weiß es nicht. Es gab mal eine Zeit lang, da wollte ich Auror werden. Aber irgendwie spricht mich das gar nicht mehr an. Ich will nicht auch noch beruflich gegen das Böse kämpfen müssen. Die meisten erwarten wahrscheinlich, dass ich Profiquidditschspieler werde. Ich liebe Quidditsch und ich bin auch nicht schlecht aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich das mein Leben lang machen kann. Irgendwann kommen dann jüngere, und ich bin zu alt. Ich habe also absolut keine Ahnung, was ich werden will."

„Na, wenn das so ist, dann brauchst du deine Leistungsfächer ja nicht nach Berufen wählen. Nimm einfach, das was dir Spaß macht."

„Hhm, Spaß? Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist lustig. Aber irgendwie komme ich mir blöd vor, wenn ich das als UTZ – Kurs nehmen würde. Vielleicht Zauberkunst?", überlegte Harry.

„Hhm, Zauberkunst ist nicht schlecht. Ich glaube das nehme ich auch. Alte Runen, Zauberkunst und keine Ahnung.", überlegte auch Sam.

„Das ist gar nicht schlecht. Ich nehme Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst. Und was wähle ich ab? Auf jeden Fall Wahrsagen. Obwohl ich es wirklich vermissen werde, wenn ich nicht in jeder Stunde gesagt bekomme, dass ich bald sterben werde."

Sam lachte, Harry hatte ihm alles von Professor Trelawny und ihren eher pessimistischen Prophezeiungen erzählt.

„Wahrsagen hatte ich noch nie belegt. Dafür bin ich einfach zu realistisch. Was soll ich denn abwählen? Ich denke mal Geschichte der Zauberei. Bei euch würde ich eh nicht mitkommen, ich kenn die britische Geschichte ja eh nicht. Dann noch Astronomie. Wie viel darf man abwählen?"

Harry zeigte drei Finger und Sam fuhr fort: „Dann wähle ich noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ab."

„Okay, dann fehlt dir ja nur noch ein dritter UTZ – Kurs. Ich wähle also wie gesagt Wahrsagen ab. Und dann noch Geschichte der Zauberei. Ich habe keine Lust auf weitere drei Jahre Trollaufstände. Dann bleibt eigentlich nur noch Astronomie. Denn Zaubertränke darf man ja leider nicht abwählen. Hey willst du nicht Zaubertränke als UTZ – Kurs nehmen?"

Sam zeigte ihm den Vogel und lachte: „Netter Witz. Ich habe doch nicht einmal ein PIG geschafft. Ich glaube, ich nehme Kräuterkunde."

„So nachdem das Problem geklärt wäre und wir alle unsere Fächerwahl wissen, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wettschwimmen?", meinte Harry und sprang ins Wasser.

Harry war schon einige Meter geschwommen, da sprang Sam erst hinterher. Trotzdem überholte er Harry schon nach kurzer Zeit. Sie schwammen zehn Bahnen, bis Harry erschöpft rief:

„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich hol dich nicht mehr ein. Du bist einfach zu schnell!"

Sam grinste triumphierend und meinte: „Leg dich nie mit einem Malfoy an!"

„Jetzt hast du Ähnlichkeit mit Malfoy. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass das du wirklich Talent hast und Malfoy bloß ein großes Maul.", lachte Harry.

Eine Sekunde später hatte Sam ihn schon untergetaucht. Prustend kam Harry wieder an die Wasseroberfläche.

Sam sah ihn drohend an und sagte: „Nach allem, was du mir über meinen lieben Cousin erzählt hast, möchte ich NICHT mit ihm verglichen werden."

„Ist ja schon gut.", keuchte Harry. Dann tauchte er kurz unter und zog Sam an den Beinen nach unten, sodass dieser Unmengen von Wasser schluckte.

Erschöpft legten die beiden sich wieder in die Sonne, bis Anne sie zum Abendessen rief.

„Hey, Jung, seht mal, was Stella für mich gebastelt hat.", sagte Anne und schwenkte ein Pappgebilde vor ihren Augen.

Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte man, dass es sich um einen Kessel handelte, der wohl gerade in die Luft flog.

„Merkt sie nicht, dass Stella sich nur über sie lustig gemacht hat?", wisperte Sam und Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Ihm war es unbegreiflich, dass ein fünfjähriges Mädchen schon so einen hinterlistigen Charakter haben konnte und die Frechheit besaß sich so gegenüber älteren zu verhalten. Noch unbegreiflicher war es ihm, dass Anne nicht bemerkte, was Stella da trieb.

Beim Abendessen sah Sirius nicht mehr ganz so angespannt aus, wie am Morgen und dann erzählte er:

„Jack hat einen Weg gefunden. In irgendeinem Gesetzesbuch ist geschrieben, dass Gesetze wieder geltend gemacht werden können, wenn mehr als zwei Drittel der Geschworenen dafür sind. Und dann kann das Gesetz auf jedes Verbrechen, das auch zuvor schon begangen wurde, angewendet werden. Ist das nicht spitze?"

Alle Anwesenden nickten und Jean fragte: „Ist mein Vater dabei?"

Sirius schaute ihn traurig an und sagte dann: „Dein Vater wurde im ersten Kampf getötet. Als Voldemort das erste mal an der Macht war. Er war bei einem Attentat auf einige Muggelgeborene dabei. Die Auroren, die dazukamen, mussten ihn töten, sonst hätte er sie getötet. Aber dein Bruder ist dabei, Lucius.

Er ist aber leider immer noch sehr einflussreich. Und ich brauche zu einer Verurteilung eine zwei Drittel Mehrheit. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die bekomme. Ich schätze mal, dass Lucius sich seinen Weg da raus kaufen wird."

„Kann ich ihn vielleicht sehen?", bat Jean.

Sirius sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, erklärte dann aber: „Klar. Besucher sind erlaubt. Ich kann vielleicht etwas einrichten, dass du ihn vorher noch sehen kannst, bevor er dem Gericht vorgeführt wird."

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf und blitzschnell fragte er: „Siri? Darf ich auch mit?"

Anne schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und Sirius sah ihn etwas ratlos an.

„Bitte! Ich will dieses Schweine sehen. Ohne ihre Mütze über dem Kopf! Ich will dieses Schweine sehen, die Hermine so etwas angetan haben! Ich möchte ihnen ins Auge sehen. Ich will sehen, wer es war. Bitte!", flehte Harry.

Sirius schaute von Harry zu Anne, die immer noch den Kopf schüttelte, und wieder zurück zu Harry.

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es gut ist. Glaub mir. Es würde dich zu sehr belasten.", versuchte es Sirius aber Harry explodierte.

„Zu sehr belasten? Meinst du ich stehe es nicht durch? Meinst du ich habe nicht schon Schlimmeres erlebt? Ich war BABY, als meine Eltern getötet wurden. Ich war ELF, als sich herausstellte, dass mein Lehrer Voldemort unter dem Turban trug. Ich war ZWÖLF, als ich gegen eine Erinnerung von Voldemort und einen Basilisken kämpfen musste, ich war DREIZEHN, als sich heraus stellte, dass Rons Ratte der Typ ist, der meine Eltern verraten hat. Ich war VIERZEHN, als Cedric vor meinen Augen getötet wurde und Voldemort wieder zu einem Körper gekommen ist. Als ich FÜNFZEHN war, hat Tom meine Freundin entführt und sie gefoltert. Als ich sie retten wollte, wären wir beinahe beide draufgegangen. Und du meinst, dass ich es nicht verkraften könnte den Todessern in die Augen zu schauen?"

Es herrschte betroffenes Schweigen. Die Malfoys sahen sich betreten an. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass Harry SO viel durch gemacht hatte. Anne waren Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und Sirius sah ihn nur sprachlos an.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, stand Harry vom Tisch auf und rannte in sein Zimmer. Anne rief ihm etwas hinterher, aber Harry wollte es nicht mehr hören. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, warf er sich auf sein Bett und starrte wütend, aber auch enttäuscht, in den Sternenhimmel.

Nach einer halben Stunde war seine Wut immer noch nicht verraucht und er beschloss seine Wut in Training zu ersticken.

Er begann mit Liegestützen, bis er vor Erschöpfung am Boden liegen blieb. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Leise schlich er in den Keller und in Annes Zaubertränkelabor. Dort begann er einen besonders starken Recreat – Trank zu brauen. Nach zwei Stunden war er fertig und Harry füllte den Trank in fünf Flaschen. Die nahm er mit in sein Zimmer.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Harry verstaute die Flaschen hastig unter seinem Bett. Dann rief er missmutig: „Herein!"

Er hatte eigentlich Sirius erwartet. Aber in der Tür stand Hermine.

„Hermine!", rief er erfreut und all sein Ärger war plötzlich vergessen. Er fiel seiner Freundin um den Hals und sie gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und zog Hermine auf die Couch, wo sie sich gleich an ihn kuschelte.

„Sirius und Anne waren gerade bei mir.", begann sie, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen, der verächtlich schnaubte.

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und erzählte weiter: „Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich morgen mit zu dem Prozess möchte. Sie haben gesagt, dass du mit wolltest. Und da fanden sie es angebracht, dass ich auch mitgehe."

„Das heißt, ich darf auch hin?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Hermine nickte bloß und flüsterte:

„Lass uns bitte nicht mehr davon reden. Morgen werden wir uns wieder damit auseinander setzen müssen. Aber nicht heute. Heute habe ich was anderes vor."

Dann zog sie ihn an sich und begann ihn zu küssen. Harry ließ seine Hände unter ihr Top wandern und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Wie hatte er das vermisst. Ihre warme, weiche Haut. Auch Hermines Finger erkundeten Harrys Körper und Harry fühlte eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Als er jedoch begann Hermines Hose aufzuknöpfen schob Hermine ihn sanft aber entschieden weg.

„So weit bin ich noch nicht. Lass uns noch warten, bitte.", bat sie.

„Hermine?", Plötzlich wurde Harry sehr ernst, „Hermine, haben sie, haben sie dir auch, auch dort weh getan?"

Hermine versteifte sich augenblicklich. „Harry ich kann da noch nicht drüber reden. Bitte akzeptiere das."

Als sie am nächsten Morgen Hand in Hand die Treppe runterkamen, erwartete sie schon ein grinsender Sam.

„Na schöne Nacht gehabt?", fragte er.

Harry grinste nur und Hermine antwortete: „Typisch Malfoy!"

Sam entgegnete darauf immer noch grinsend: „Klappe, Granger!"

„Aha, ich sehe, dass ihr euch schon kennen gelernt habt?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, gestern, als sie angekommen ist. Sie hat mich gleich abschätzend angeschaut und hat gemeint, dass ich nicht aussehe wie ein Malfoy. Dann habe ich ihr klargemacht, dass ich doch einer bin.", erklärte er grinsend.

„Ja, er kann wirklich Malfoylike sein.", bestätigte Hermine ironisch.

„Na wie war's heut nacht?", begrüßte sie nun auch Sirius.

Harry sah ihn mahnend an und sagte: „Es ist nichts passiert. Und falls du es wissen willst, wir haben schon in Hogwarts ab und zu das Bett geteilt."

Sirius spielte den Schockierten und meinte: „Hach, früher war ja alles besser. Da gab es so etwas noch nicht. Da schlief man erst nach der Hochzeit im selben Bett."

„Ahja? Und wie kann Anne dann JETZT schon schwanger sein?", konterte Harry.

„Okay, eins zu null für dich. Jetzt frühstückt schnell. Um halb elf fängt der Prozess an. Wir gehen um zehn ins Ministerium.", sagte Sirius und ging an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinauf.

Punkt zehn standen die beiden vor dem Kamin in der Küche und warteten auf Sirius und Jean.

Kurz darauf kamen sie auch schon. Sirius trug eine lange schwarze Robe mit weißem Kragen. Er sah richtig imposant aus.

Harry und Hermine setzten sich auf die Zuschauerränge. Plötzlich kam Dumbledore. Er begrüßte die beiden freundlich und fragte sie, ob sie sich bereits für ihre Kurse entschieden hatten. Beide sagten ihm seine Wahl. Hermine würde die gleiche Kombination wie Harry nehmen, nur dass sie Astronomie behielt und anstatt Wahrsagen Arithmantik abwählen würde.

„Eine gute Entscheidung. Ich kann euch eure zukünftige Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin gleich vorstellen. Sie ist eine der Geschworenen. Wenn ihr mitkommt, zeig ich sie euch.

Die beiden folgten ihrem Schulleiter und der stellte ihnen Professor Balke vor. Sie war eine magere blonde Frau ende vierzig. Sie begrüßte ihre zukünftigen UTZ-Kursler zwar höflich aber insgesamt machte sie eher einen unfreundlichen Eindruck. Auf jeden Fall würde sie streng sein, überlegte Harry. Sie sah aus, als wäre bei ihr auf keinen Fall mit lockerem Unterricht zu rechnen.

Dann gingen die beiden wieder zurück zu ihren Plätzen, denn der Prozess begann. Sirius erhob sich und bat um Ruhe, dann kündigte er an:

„Der erste Angeklagte ist Mr McNair. Er ist angeklagt, auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt zu haben in Tateinheit mit Mord in mehreren Fällen und Beihilfe zum Mord in unzähligen Fällen. Führt ihn herein."

McNair wurde hereingeführt und an einen Stuhl in der Mitte gekettet. Einer der Geschworenen forderte: „Leg ein Geständnis ab, das mildert die Strafe."

Aber McNair blieb stumm. „Sind Sie ein Todesser?", wollte ein anderer wissen.

McNair schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Warum wurden Sie dann mit 50 anderen Todessern aufgegriffen?", hakte der Geschworene nach.

McNair presste die Lippen aufeinander und selbst in dem schwachen Licht der Fackeln konnte Harry erkennen, dass ihm Schweißperlen über die Stirn liefen.

„Ich erkenne seine Statur. Er war dabei.", wisperte Hermine und klammerte sich an Harry. „Alles wir gut. Alles wird gut.", beruhigte er sie und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„McNair, deine Schuld ist zweifelsohne bewiesen. Es gibt niemanden, der für dich aussagen kann. Ich denke, wir verkürzen das ganze, indem zu jetzt einfach nickst, damit wir dich verurteilen können!", rief Professor Balke.

„Ich sage nichts!", rief er plötzlich und versuchte sich von dem Stuhl zu befreien. Aber je mehr er zog, desto tiefer schnitten die Fesseln in sein Fleisch. Dann hörte man plötzlich ein Knacken. Sein Unterarmknochen war gebrochen. Er schrie kurz auf, war dann aber wieder still.

„Legst du jetzt ein Geständnis ab? Oder sollen wir dich gleich verurteilen?", fragte jetzt Sirius.

McNair blieb stumm. Daraufhin zogen sich die Geschworenen zur Beratung zurück. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie zurück und Sirius verkündete:

„Die Geschworenen sind zu einem Urteil gekommen. Mit einer Mehrheit von 47 zu drei, wurdest du für schuldig befunden. Das Geschworenengericht hat sich für den Entzug der Magie entschieden und Todesstrafe auf Bewährung. Das heißt, solltest du auch ohne Magie dir noch einmal etwas zu schulden kommen lassen, wird die Todesstrafe vollzogen."

McNair nahm sein Urteil wortlos hin. Erst als er wieder abgeführt wurde, rief er: „Der dunkle Lord, wird siegen! Das Dunkle wird immer siegen! Ihr könnt seine Diener ausschalten, nicht aber ihn!"

Dann wurden zwei Todesser vorgeführt.

„Thomas Wisler und Janus Gee, ihr seid angeklagt auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt zu haben in Tateinheit mit Mord in mindestens drei Fällen, sowie schwerer Körperverletzung in Tateinheit mit Freiheitsberaubung."

Wisler sah recht lässig aus, vielleicht sogar etwas überheblich. Er hörte der Anklageschrift wortlos zu. Gee schien das ganze gar nicht zu interessieren. Er schien nicht einmal hingehört zu haben.

Dann meldete sich Wisler zu Wort: „Ja wir haben die Blythes gefangen gehalten. Wir taten das im Auftrag des dunklen Lords. Ja, wir sind Todesser, Ja wir haben mindestens drei Menschen getötet. Wollt ihr es genau wissen? Es waren 124!"

Die Geschworenen waren geschockt. Die Todesser genossen die Wirkung ihres Geständnisses, dann sprach Gee weiter: „Was Thomas sagt stimmt nicht. Es waren 125! Ja, wir haben das getan. Und ja wir sind stolz darauf unserem Lord solche Dienste erwiesen zu haben. Und nein, wir bereuen nichts!"

Die Geschworenen stimmten einstimmig für Todesstrafe.

Die nächsten vier Todesser bekamen nur zehn Jahre Askaban und durften ihre Magie behalten.

Dann wurde eine Gruppe von zehn Todessern vorgeführt. Sie planten zusammen mit Voldemort den Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse und bekamen ebenfalls Todesstrafe.

Dann war kurz Mittagspause. Hermine war ganz aufgewühlt. „Wisler und Gee, waren die Todesser, die Charlies Eltern gefangen hielten. Dann ist der Horror für sie wenigstens vorbei."

„Ja sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie den Sommer bei Dumbledore verbringen sollte und Dumbledore ihre Eltern so bald wie möglich befreien würde. Ich wünsche ihr nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie endlich ein normales glückliches Leben führen kann.", sagte Harry. Dann ging der Prozess weiter.

Der nächste Todesser war Pansy Parkinsons Vater. Auch er bekam die Magie entzogen.

Dann wurden wieder zwei Todesser vorgeführt. Sie hatten mehrere Muggelmädchen vergewaltigt und danach regelrecht hingerichtet. Sie bekamen die Todesstrafe. Auch ihr Geständnis milderte die Strafe nicht, denn sie zeigten keinerlei Reue und sagten, dass sie jeder Zeit jeden Befehl ihres Meisters ausführen würden.

Damit war der erste von insgesamt drei Prozesstagen vorüber.

Hermine war etwas niedergeschlagen, dass so viele Todesser die Todesstrafe bekommen hatten. Harry bedrückte es zwar auch, aber andererseits wusste er, dass die Todesser keine Sekunde zögern würden ein unschuldiges Leben zu beenden. Und je mehr Todesser Voldemort verlor, desto schwieriger würde es für ihn werden die Macht entgültig zu übernehmen.

Am nächsten Tag war Lucius Malfoy der erste Angeklagte.

Er wurde hereingeführt und musste sich auch auf den Stuhl setzen, allerdings schlossen sich die Fesseln nicht. Bevor Sirius die Anklage verlesen konnte, fingen einige der Zuschauer aber auch der Geschworenen an zu rufen: „Malfoy ist unschuldig! Ihr klagt hier den edelsten Mann der Zauberer an!"

Sirius brachte die Menge zum Schweigen und wandte sich an Lucius: „Malfoy, ich bin enttäuscht. Du hast dir so gut wie jeden in diesem Raum gekauft. Warum nicht mich? Bin ich weniger wert, als die anderen?"

Lucius lachte bloß und schnaubte dann verächtlich: „Da spricht der Flohfänger! Ich habe keine Sophoklesse! ( bezahlte Bravorufer, waren im alten Rom durchaus üblich bei Gerichtsverhandlungen)"

„Oho, der Mann wirft mit Fremdwörtern um sich! Trotzdem ist bewiesen, dass du ein Anhänger Voldemorts bist.", sprach Sirius ruhig aber entschieden.

„So bewiesen ist das gar nicht!", kam es aus den Reihen der Geschworenen. Lucius lächelte schleimig und sagte: „So ist es. Ich wollte nur etwas Information sammeln und sie dem Ministerium zu gegeben Zeitpunkt überliefern. Die Malfoys sind ehrliche, edle Menschen. Schaut euch doch meinen Bruder an. Jean ist, genau wie ich ein Mann, der nur die gute Seite unterstützt, oder Bruderherz?"

Jean sprang auf und rief: „Ich habe NICHTS mit dir zu tun. Vor 20 Jahren konntest du mich nicht schneller aus dem Haus kriegen und dein Sohn denkt immer noch, dass du Einzelkind bist. Du und Vater, ihr habt mich einfach ausgelöscht. Sobald ich weg war, gab es für euch keinen Jean Malfoy mehr! Und jetzt, wo du in der Scheiße steckst, bin ich plötzlich wieder BRUDERHERZ!"

Erst herrschte betroffenes Schweigen, dann fingen die Zuschauer und Geschworenen an zu tuscheln.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er ein Bruder hat?", „Vielleicht ist er aber wirklich unschuldig?", „Möglicher Weise führen uns seine Informationen zu du weißt-schon-wem und dann ist der Horror endlich vorbei?"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sich übergeben, gleichzeitig hatte er aber auch das dringende Bedürfnis aufzuschreien. Hermine schien es genauso zu gehen. Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel fest in Harrys Oberschenkel.

Sirius versuchte sich wieder Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen, aber die aufgeregte Menge wurde nicht still. Deshalb schoss er rote Funken in die Luft und ließ es dreimal knallen. Sofort war der Gerichtsraum totenstill.

Lucius lächelte selbstgefällig und nickte einigen Leuten zu.

Danach wurden Zeugen verhört. Es gab zwar drei oder vier, die Lucius belasten konnten, aber Lucius hatte für seine Verteidigung gesorgt. Als die Geschworenen sich zur Beratung zurückgezogen hatten, füllte sich der Raum wieder mit Gemurmel, das immer lauter wurde.

Dann kamen sie zurück. Sofort verstummten die Zuschauer und warteten gespannt auf die Verkündung des Urteils.

„Lucius Malfoy ist schuldig, das Vertrauen des Ministeriums missbraucht zu haben. Und wird zu einer Geldstrafe von zweihundert Tagessätzen zu jeweils 1000 Galleonen verurteilt.", sagte Sirius mit einer Stimme, der man es ganz genau anhörte, dass Sirius mit dem Urteil mehr als unzufrieden war.

„Ich möchte nicht mehr.", flüsterte Hermine.

Harry ging es ähnlich. Er hatte genug von diesen bestechlichen Leuten. In der Pause, die nach dem Prozess folgte sagte er Sirius Bescheid, dass er und Hermine heim gehen würden.

„Ich kann euch verstehen. Ich würde auch am liebsten gehen. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte Malfoy die Todesstrafe bekommen. Aber bei der Abstimmung ging es 15 zu 35 aus. Ich hatte schwere Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten, dass er überhaupt verurteilt wird. Die Mehrheit der Geschworenen wollte ihn eigentlich freisprechen.", erklärte Sirius.

Harry und Hermine reisten durch den Kamin in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums zurück zum Blackpot.

Dort erzählten sie Anne alles von dem Prozess und Anne war empört über die Bestechlichkeit der Geschworenen.

Nach dem Abendessen fuhr Anne Hermine wieder zu sich nach Hause. In vier Tagen würde die Hochzeit sein und danach würde Hermine bis zum Ende der Ferien bleiben. Aber diese vier Tage wollte sie noch mit ihrer Familie verbringen.

„Wer weiß, ob ich sie je wieder sehe?", flüsterte Hermine, „Mich wundert es ehrlich gesagt, dass bis jetzt noch nichts passiert ist. Eigentlich müssten sie doch ziemlich hoch auf der Liste stehen, oder?

hopefully TBC


End file.
